Born to Live
by Lil6969
Summary: AU/Otayuri soft — "Acaso... ¿Era un alma en pena?" Yuri y Otabek despiertan fuera de sus cuerpos en el hospital, sin recuerdos y sin saber qué demonios hacer hasta que... sus propios pasados comienzan a proyectarse con ellos como expectadores; ¿Cuál es la verdad de cómo llegaron ahí? [YoI pertenece a estudio MAPPA (Sayo Yamamoto & Mitsurõ Kubo)]
1. Yuri

**_Despierta_**

Lo primero que vió al despertar... fue a él mismo tendido en una camilla de hospital. Dirigió la vista algo perdida por todo el lugar, sintiéndose adormecido y extrañado.

— Esto debe ser una broma... — balbuceó de pronto con el miedo creciendo dentro de él. Se volteó asustado a verse otra vez —No, no, no, no, no, esto no esta pansando, esto no puede estar pasando— pensó que se trataba de esas estupideces de las que alguna vez oyó en el colegio, algo como "desdoblarse" cuando sales de tu cuerpo en sueños pero al unirte a él vuelves en ti y despiertas... ¡pero no estaba funcionando! y eso logró ponerle los pelos de punta — Despierta, oye, ¡Oye despierta! — gritaba en vano.

Había empezado a temblar, sentía mucho miedo de lo que estaba pasando porque para empezar ¿qué estaba pasando? notó la mascarilla cubriendo desde la nariz hasta su boca semiabierta, tenía una aguja con suero en su brazo y sólo entonces se pregunto qué demonios estaba haciendo en un hospital y por qué no podía recordar nada de cómo llegó hasta ahí.

La pequeña pizarra un poco más arriba de la cabecera de la camilla indicaba sus datos: "Yuratchka Plisetsky - 16 años" Claro, ese era su nombre, algo dentro de su cabeza hizo eco con esa misma palabra _"¡YURI!"_ , pero rápidamente su atención se vio más pegada a lo que ahora le sucedía y comenzaba a desesperarse; ¿Por qué no se podía despertar? ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí como... como... como alma? ¿se iba a quedar por siempre de esa forma?

La puerta de la que era su habitación se abrió dejando pasar a una enfermera junto a otra de forma apurada.

—Conecta la sangre y mantenlo respirando con la máquina unos momentos hasta que se estabilice. No está tan grave pero no podemos cometer errores. — su mente no procesaba bien la información, ¿no estaba grave? ¿por qué le falta sangre?

El barullo desde las afueras del pasillo lo hizo salir de su trance y voltearse de a poco en donde pudo ver a varias camillas con gente herida ser socorrida por los desesperados médicos que gritaban indicaciones histéricos. Las enfermeras, tras estabilizarlo, se fueron corriendo nuevamente al ser llamadas.

Sintió miedo. Sintió mucho miedo, ¿qué le esperaba fuera de esa puerta? ¿él había sido traído junto a esas personas? ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

Salió de a poco, se sentía demasiado liviano y adormecido. Realmente nadie podía verlo. Pero lo que él vio del otro lado de la puerta lo paralizó; ese lugar era desesperación pura, entre sangre, doctores desesperadas, gente histérica y personas llorando.

La última de las camillas parecía ser una de las más complicadas. Muchos paramédicos corrían alrededor del sujeto apretando las heridas con paños y paños que más rápido se llenaban de sangre. El doctor a cargo de esa camilla parecía tremendamente preocupado y solo dio la orden con la voz temblorosa:

—¡Llévenlo a pabellón, ahora!

Cuando la camilla pasó al lado suyo sentió un escalofrío tenebroso.

Quien iba en la camilla no era ni más ni menos que tan sólo un chico joven, moreno, lleno de cortes y ensangrentado. Su pierna iba casi destruida.

Cuando en el pasillo no quedó más que enfermeras corriendo y familiares llegando y llorando a viva voz, se percató de una presión que había ignorado desde hace rato en uno de sus dedos en su mano izquierda. Miró de qué se trataba, un hilo celeste se ataba de forma firme a él, cuando intentó quitarlo un dolor agudo en su cabeza lo impidió y la máquina que se suponía que le estaba dando oxígeno comenzó a sonar alertando a una de las enfermeras que de inmediato fue a regularizar todo lo que anduviera mal con... con su cuerpo (pensarlo así era bastante confuso y chocante para él).

Se acercó corriendo y sintiendo el miedo crecer nuevamente dentro suyo, percatándose para su sorpresa que el hilo se conectaba al anular izquierdo de su cuerpo en la cama.

Acaso... ¿Era un alma en pena?

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _\- Esta historia será cortita y tendrá solo 14 capítulos variando su duración (n° de palabras)._**

 ** _\- Los dos capítulos de introducción y los dos finales serán narrados en 3ra persona (narrador omnisciente). Los demás narrados en primera persona según a qué personaje corresponda el capítulo._**

 ** _\- Será un Otayuri, pero uno muy soft en donde el apoyo mutuo será imprescindible para estos dos cuando ambas partes de la moneda muestre sus desgracias._**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	2. Otabek

**_Abre los ojos_**

Cuando se dio cuenta, todo era demasiado borroso. Un frío lo caló desde la espalda baja hasta la nuca pero increíblemente no quedó sólo ahí, era como si todo su cuerpo estuviera helado. Miró el lugar y lo reconoció de inmediato, pero ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí ahora? no recordaba haber llegado y... los pensamientos se le helaron en la mente cuando a un lado suyo, en la camilla, se vio a él mismo tendido y lleno de vendas, tieso y con varias máquinas rodeándolo. El incesante pitido dando a conocer lo que supuso que era su ritmo cardíaco pudo dejarlo en estado de trance.

"Otabek Altin - 17 años".

Debían estar jodiéndolo... No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y su estado fuera de su "cuerpo" lo comenzó a asustar y más al verse en un estado tan crítico.

Creyó que podía pedir explicaciones, pero cuando salió a tropezones de la habitación grande fue su sorpresa cuando nadie podía escucharlo ni verlo. Como un alma.

Caminó un poco ido, se sentía demasiado extasiado con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo... ¿A lo mejor era un sueño? por alguna extraña razón desechó la idea por completo, aquello era algo más, era demasiado vívido. Pasó por el lado de mucha gente, algunas sintieron escalofríos, otras ignoraron su 'presencia' y cuando finalmente se iba haciendo la idea de que era el único... un chico rubio se le quedó mirando con unos inquietantes y grandes ojos verdes.

—Ahm, ¿T-tú...? — comenzó tembloroso, su voz era terriblemente suave, como si temiera que Otabek no estuviera ahí realmente.

—Puedes verme — completó la frase, sintiendo un raro alivio caer sobre él cuando el chico con acento ruso asintió casi desesperado y se acercó.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Te puede ver alguien más? y-yo no entiendo qué pasa — el chico desahogaba sus preguntas con él, como si siquiera pudiera contestarlas y a medida que notaba que su nerviosismo crecía tuvo que frenarlo porque de seguir así también lo iba a poner histérico a él.

—Hey, hey, hey, ya, tranquilo, si no te calmas nosotros no... no ganaremos nada —dijo como vana excusa posicionando sus manos sobre sus hombros donde el frío tacto lo recibió como si estuviera tocando la misma nada y a la vez todo.

De pronto esos ojos verdosos parecieron mirarlo como la última luz del jodido mundo. Tragó en seco.

—Quiero recuperar la memoria, ¿por qué no puedo recordar nada? — ese niño le pedía respuestas que no sabía darle.

—No lo sé, yo tampoco sé qué está pasando, tampoco recuerdo nada pero vamos a buscar una salida a todo esto, ¿si? hey, mírame, ¿está bien? — se inclinó un poco hacia él, jugaba con sus manos terriblemente nervioso e intentando no entrar en pánico por lo que ocurría a su alrededor y asintió a las palabras del mayor. — ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

—Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky.

—Bien, Yuri, yo soy Otabek Altin.

Yuri sonrió de forma torcida, notó que hacía un gran esfuerzo por calmarse y de a poco lo estaba logrando.

En ese punto sentía un nudo que le presionaba el pecho de forma incómoda, como quien quiere llorar pero se aguanta las ganas, sin embargo, sabía que no era eso y no tenía ganas de llorar. Su mente le decía que debía estar tranquilo, por más incertidumbre que sintiera ahora mismo se había comprometido a ayudar a Yuri y si algo podía asegurar sin memorias; él era alguien leal.

—Eso... — de pronto Yuri apuntó confundido su brazo. — ¿por qué está tan enredado?

Miró a donde había señalado y notó un extraño hilo celeste anudado desde su anular y enmarañado desde la palma hasta la muñeca, para seguido seguir un recorrido hasta la habitación en la que su cuerpo descansaba.

—¿Q-Qué es esto? — tocó despacio la fibra.

—Al parecer es lo que nos une a nuestro cuerpo... pero la mía no está así — levantó su pálida muñeca y claramente en aquella fina mano el hilo se amarraba en el mismo anular pero prolijamente desenredado y siguiendo su camino hacia donde supuso que Yuri descansaba.

Iba a preguntar si era como un tipo de conexión pero sus labios no alcanzaron a formular la pregunta cuando el silencio se pronunció en el pasillo y en un parpadeo más todo se fue a negro, como si el panorama comenzara a resquebrajarse y alejarse. Yuri agarró su camisa mirando hacia todos lados asustado, en cambio Otabek no sabía cómo reaccionar.

De un momento a otro el escenario se descubrió y Yuri se observó desorbitado a él mismo correr por un pasillo de lo que pareció ser una casa, al igual que Otabek, mudo de sorpresa, como expectadores en una obra de teatro en la cual no estaban exactamente "presentes".

—¡Abuelo ya me voy!

—¡Yuratchka, no has desayunado!

—¡Comeré algo en el colegio, adiós, te quiero!

Eran los recuerdos de Yuri.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _La dinámica de esta historia es simple. Mientras la primera parte relata las memorias de Yuri, también se hablará de su reacción como alma al recordar todo lo sucedido, lo mismo con Otabek pero eso sería la segunda parte y falta para su historia._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer!_**


	3. Memoria 1

**_Familia_**

Siempre había sido alguien cerrado, incluso de pequeño no solía tener amigos y me costaba mucho socializar. Cada vez que me tragaba mis mismas palabras por timidez sentía un nudo en la garganta y no lloraba sino hasta que mi abuelo y yo viniésemos de vuelta del colegio y él me mirara con esa cara comprensiva de "anda, hazlo ahora, luego cocinaré piroshkis".

Para mí, mi mundo era él, completa y eternamente él. Con su sonrisa fuerte pero comprensiva, amable y terriblemente gentil, dedicado y estricto con mi educación. Nikolai Plisetsky era mi adoración.

Desde pequeño había sabido lo que era el abandono puesto que nunca conocí a mi padre y mi madre me dejó cuando cumplí el par de años. Se encargaba de enviarme dinero pero jamás venía a verme, ni enviaba un mensaje, tampoco llamaba, nada. Dentro de su cabeza el rótulo "hijo" había sido olvidado hace mucho por el rótulo de "tediosa obligación". Pero mi abuelo se encargó de llenar ese dolor con amor y cariño, por eso ella no duele tanto, ya no.

Él me había enseñado lo importante que es dar las gracias luego de una comida y seguido lavarse los dientes; tres veces arriba y tres veces abajo, ser respetuoso con los mayores y perseverante cuando algo sale mal, me enseñó que el saludo no se le niega a nadie y que la verdad doliente vale mucho más que una mentira preciosa porque este mundo no es justo pero hay que aprender a vivir con él de la forma más verdadera y bella posible.

me enseñó eso, eso y más. Pero nunca me enseñó a vivir sin él.

—¿Qué vas a querer para tu cumpleaños? — preguntó esa noche, cuando fregaba los platos.

Yo me había ofrecido a lavarlos pero él había dicho que no porque tenía tarea pendiente y mi educación era mucho más importante que fregar unos simples platos sucios.

No pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa brotara en mi labios mientras terminaba un ejercicio en el cuaderno. Levanté el rostro y el decir "nada en especial" pasó por mi mente, pero a quién iba a engañar con esa frase basura...

—La otra vez vi un tutorial de piroshkis rellenos de algo llamado "katsudon" es como, uhm, cerdo con arroz y huevo si mal no recuerdo... pero sé que si yo los cocino dejaré el desastre y me preguntaba si podrías~... — alargué las letras de la última palabra y mi abuelo me miró con sorpresa.

—¿Sólo eso quieres? — Eso era una afirmativa así que dejé crecer mi sonrisa.

—... También hay unos tenis con estampado que vi la otra vez.

Entonces mi abuelo sonrió también.

— Está bien.

Le agradecí el gesto y volví a mi tarea.

Quién iba a predecir lo que la siguiente noche sucedería, cuando nuevamente no me había dejado lavar los platos y el sonido de uno de ellos a medio secar cayó estrepitosamente al suelo junto al cuerpo de mi abuelo.

Todo fue demasiado frenético. Primero, la sorpresa y desesperación, segundo, la ambulancia y muchas luces, tercero, un olor enfermante y una sala de hospital.

—Su abuelo tiene cáncer, joven Plisetsky.

Cuarto: mi mundo hacia abajo.

—Es un cuadro muy severo, el cáncer al páncreas que posee su abuelo está muy avanzado — sus ojos sin brillos se posaron en mí. Y fue cuando mi mente posicionó de las primeras opciones las más terribles mientras paradójicamente intentaba negarlas y descartarlas como fuera. — Lo siento, pero son 6 meses o son un par de días... lo mejor es que fuera pronto, él está sufriendo mucho.

Sonreí intentando pensar que era una broma de mal gusto.

—D-Debe haber un error, él estaba bien, estaba bien y sano, digo, h-hay algo mal.

—A veces el cáncer puede ser silencioso... por eso se le denomina una enfermedad maldita. — agachó la mirada revisando un par de papeles. — En serio, lo siento mucho. Recomiendo que llame a sus parientes para... ya sabe, comenzar a despedirse.

Me paré rápido dejando la sala, corriendo hasta un pasillo desierto y desplomándome en medio de éste.

¿Parientes? ¿qué parientes? ¿qué debía hacer? Mi abuelo iba a morir, iba a morir, iba a morir, iba a morir e incluso repitiéndolo una y otra vez no me caía en la cabeza. Sentí la vista picarme y ni el orgullo pudo impedir que las ardientes lágrimas comenzaran a caer teniendo que taparme la boca cuando los sollozos comenzaron a salir con más fuerza. Incluso estando en el suelo sentía mis piernas temblar sin control.

Mi abuelo, mi viejo, mi mundo y mi amor entero no podía morir ¿Quién me enseñaría a vivir sin él? Simplemente no se podía.

No le dije nada. Hasta el día de su muerte (3 días después) no le dije nada por más que me preguntara qué pasaba. Le sonreía, le llevaba comida liviana que pudiera digerir y hablaba, hablaba mucho con él como si no lo hubiera visto en años hasta que caía dormido.

Se fue en el sueño una noche cuando sin darme cuenta yo también me había recostado incómodamente en la camilla, tomando su mano.

Cuando la desesperación me consumió, cuando noté que no despertaba y que ya jamás volvería a hacerlo, cuando mi llanto era lo suficientemente alto como para que las enfermeras tuvieran que entrar a intentar calmarme, lo intenté, lo intenté fervientemente, en serio lo intenté, una y otra vez traté calentar su mano... pero era como si el calor infundado desde afuera fuera inútil porque él se estaba helando desde adentro.

Todo se vuelve monótono desde ese punto. Cerraba los ojos con la esperanza de que al abrirlos mi abuelo y yo estuviéramos en la cocina como cada noche tras cenar, o sentados en el living con Potya en medio maullando por la película que obviamente no entendería. Pero eso ya era una ilusión demasiado lejana.

Veía mucha gente caminar, darme el pésame, decir que lo lamentaba, tantos rostros juntos que muy pocos reconocí. Los días siguiente me hablaban cuando me veían en las calles de vuelta del colegio o cuando tocaban a la puerta de mi silenciosa casa para ver cómo me encontraba pero tras unas semanas eso se esfumó y todos siguieron con sus vidas como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"La vida sigue" dicen, pero para mí no fue así, mi vida se quedó atorada en el momento en que mi abuelo ya no estuvo más y no sabía qué hacer con tanto silencio.

El mes siguiente, sin haberlo previsto, un sobre color celeste aguardaba en el buzón de mi casa. Cuando lo leí sentí tristeza, tristeza y soledad, me sentí abandonado una vez más, abandonado por alguien que nunca había estado, me sentí herido como nadie y un rencor tremendo nació en mi corazón haciéndome llorar nuevamente.

 _Para Yuri: Mis condolencias - Yari Plisetsky._

¿Cómo podía mi madre ser así? ¿Cómo podía la hija del mismísimo Nikolai ser así de jodida con su mismísimo padre?

La caída de mi mundo, la rabia y el rencor acompañados de una terrible tristeza, soledad, abandono y un mar de lágrimas fue el principio del infierno.

Apreté la carta entre mis brazos, de cierta forma, abrazándola desesperadamente. No dejé de llorar hasta que el cansancio me venció y Potya se recostó a mi lado.

.::.

.::.

Yuri se miraba a sí mismo desorbitado pero con un semblante pálido y doloroso, como si pudiera sentir lo mismo en es momento, recordando el dolor de una herida muy profunda en su vida.

—¿Estás bien? — Otabek puso su mano en el hombro ajeno, haciéndolo sobresaltar y mirarlo enseguida.

—Ahora recuerdo esto... pero aún es confuso y n-no sé — se tragó el dolor como pudo, algo le decía que ese no era el final de sus recuerdos. Otabek iba a abrir la boca pero Yuri volvió a hablar — No — negó mirándolo — No digas que lo sientes porque no es así. No me mientas y no me mires con pena.

El kazajo abrió los ojos sorprendido de lo sincero que había sido el Plisetsky además de acertivo; no lo podía sentir porque no conocía lo que era estar en esa situación y lo haría simplemente por cortesía y pena a ese rubio. Aún así no quitó la mano de ese frágil hombro mientras recibía todavía la mirada complicada de esos grandes ojos verdes y respetó sus palabras.

—Eres alguien fuerte Yuri, hasta pereces tener los ojos de un soldado.

Ahora fue el turno de Yuri de sorprenderse, aso sí que no se lo había esperado ni mucho menos la sonrisa calmada del azabache que acababa de conocer.

—¿Quieres seguir mirando? — preguntó esta vez precavido.

—Sí...

—Estaré aquí entonces, sin pena ni lástima. Sólo acompañándote, ¿bien?

El rubio asintió despacio.

—Bien.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Este es el capítulo de la familia de Yuri, así iré variando los temas, el próximo será sobre Yuri en el colegio y no tardaré mucho en actualizar *corazoncito._**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	4. Memoria 2

**_Escuela_**

A pesar de que no era muy bueno socializando, sí era bueno en los estudios. Las ciencias y la biología siempre fueron mi fuerte, destacando en las clases y con los profesores pero no mucho más allá.

Luego de que falleció mi abuelo todo se fue al traste, mis calificaciones empezaron a bajar drásticamente y cuando intenté mejorarlas ya fue demasiado tarde. La orientadora me llamaba algunos días a su despacho para conversar sobre ello y cómo me iban las cosas pero siempre respondía de forma cortante, molesto o simplemente dejándola plantada para luego escaparme de la tediosa charla.

Mi asistencia a clases era buena pero no ayudaba mucho.

Cada vez que me proponía con toda la fuerza de voluntad posible estudiar y poner todo mi empeño en el próximo examen, terminaba sentado en la cocina con media taza de café, un libro de texto abierto y una sola imagen en mi mente: mi abuelo cocinando.

Mierda, era tan difícil. Y dolía tanto.

Era de esperarse que cada vez que pasaba eso, al día siguiente yo terminara entregando hojas llenas de respuestas erróneas y una que otra en blanco.

Ese día la orientadora Minako no me dejó pasar de su jodido sermón. Me esperó a la salida de la clase con ojos hasta por la espalda por si me llegaba a escapar otra vez.

—Plisetsky, a mi despacho, ahora mismo — su tono fue severo.

—Está bien — no me quedó más que agachar la cabeza y empezar a caminar totalmente cabreado.

Cuando estuve sentado frente a su escritorio, sacó el libro de clases de los estudiantes de mi generación hasta llegar a mi apellido y nombre.

—Número 37, Yuratchka Plisetsky. Estás reprobando Literatura e Idiomas, a punto de caer en Geografía también — se levantó los lentes y me miró con una ceja alzada — ¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada — respondí automático. — No pasa nada.

—Mira, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, soy la orientadora y en verdad estoy sumamente preocupada por esto... ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando? ¿Sabes que esto es perjudicial para tu futuro?... ¿Es por tu abuel-...?

—No es nada — insistí, no quería que llegara a ese tema por nada del mundo. — E-En serio no es nada... estoy distraído pero se me pasará, prometo subir mis calificaciones...

—... — me miró por unos segundos — ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, lo estoy.

Su mirada se estrechó con la mía, pero estaba decidido a marcharme de ahí lo antes posible así que se la aguanté hasta que se rindió y suspiró. Se tiró hacia atrás en su asiento y cruzó sus manos.

—Estás peligrando tus otras asignaturas Yuri, prométeme que te pondrás a la altura de esto, por favor. Estás a punto de graduarte, a sólo pasos de la universidad.

—Lo sé — volví a agachar mi rostro jugando con mis manos — ¿eso es todo? — me atreví a preguntar y ella volvió a suspirar.

—Sí. Puedes irte — me paré en el segundo pero antes de llegar a la puerta su voz me volvió a llamar — Y Yuri, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, desahogarte o un empujoncito, no dudes en venir conmigo.

La miré y asentí. Claro que no iría.

Luego de unos meses y casi al borde del colapso, logré establecer las notas en Idiomas... pero no en Literatura. Y para esas alturas, mi última opción era no fallar en el último de mis exámenes, o sea, biología.

Esa tarde entré a casa con el usual cansancio de siempre. Tiré la mochila en la entrada y susurré un pequeño "ya llegué" a pesar de que nadie podía escucharme, ni responderme y mucho menos recibirme. Pero eso no fue lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño y hacer mi corazón dar un salto de repente.

—Potya... ¡Potya! — me quedé estático en mi lugar por unos segundos. Cuando me vi incapaz de esperar más corrí a la cocina — ¿Potya? ¡¿Potya dónde estás?!

Recorrí la casa, de arriba a abajo, de un lado a otro gritando el nombre de mi gata. Busqué bajo mi cama, en donde mi nena a veces se ocultaba, busqué en el baño por si por error la había dejado encerrada esa mañana, hasta revisé cada armario esperando algún maullido agudo respondiendo a su nombre... pero al final no hallé nada, Potya no estaba.

¿Hace cuánto que no la veía? ¿Tanto había pasado sin verla como para recién darme cuenta? Ni recordaba la última vez que la alimenté o jugué con ella, la había tenido olvidada por mi propio dolor. Un sentimiento de culpa se instauró en mi pecho, ¿Cómo mierda no me había dado cuenta que mi gata había huido? Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis sonrosadas mejillas, amaba a esa minina y ahora, por mi culpa, ella había huido sin dejar rastro. Era el peor dueño del mundo.

Abrí el libro de biología como quien patea piedras por la calle viendo un desgastado cielo; sin ganas, sólo queriendo descansar y dormir tras la mierda de día y deseando que mañana todo mejore, que por favor mejorara. Leí sin ganas y sin repasar las partes que se supone debía memorizar pero que ignoré por mi atención dada al pasillo, por si Potya aparecía a pesar de que minuto a minuto mis esperanzas decaían y desaparecían. Al final terminé cerrando el libro.

—Se supone que debo saber esto — susurré estrujándome las últimas lágrimas y sintiendo mis pómulos arder por la insistencia de mis mangas para secarlos.

Me confié con esa simple frase para la prueba del otro día, el cual, en un principio, no había cambiado mucho ni mi estado de ánimo ni las deplorables ganas de siquiera moverme.

Escribí mi nombre en la hoja en blanco sin ganas y dejando mi mente trabajar. Las primeras preguntas fueron fáciles, las sabía y entendía pero a medida que iba avanzando... las cosas se empezaban a poner difusas y muchos términos se me confundían o no sabía el significado y las dejaba en blanco con la idea de responderlas para el final, pero justamente cada vez que dejaba más y más preguntas me di cuenta que había llegado al final del examen sin entender nada.

Comencé a complicarme, ¿cómo carajo no iba a saber las materias de las últimas clases? leía los encabezados de las preguntas una y otra vez, una y otra vez pero no me lograba entrar en la cabeza nada de eso y no recordaba ninguno de los últimos temas.

¿Por qué me había confiado tanto anoche? Aún así no dejé de leer y releer cada pregunta a pesar de saber que no tenía ni idea de lo que me estaban pidiendo como respuesta.

—Cinco minutos más y recojo las pruebas — el profesor golpeó con dos dedos su reloj, ahora presionando a la clase y mucho más a mí.

Intenté sacar por lógica y descarte cada respuesta y alternativa, asociaba un tema con otro y con lo poco que sabía marqué varias respuestas. Finalmente, sólo dejé tres o cuatro preguntas al azar.

No me sirvió de nada. Otra vez, lo había echado todo a perder.

Una semana después los resultados fueron colgados. Habían muchos graduados. Mi nombre no estaba ahí.

.:.

.:.

.:.

Yuri suspiró, recordando demasiado bien esa sensación terrible de sentirse el fondo triste entre tanta alegría y risas aprobadas.

Inevitablemente, un par de lágrimas ruedan nuevamente por sus mejillas hasta su mentón. Las seca rápidamente pero Otabek alcanza a notarlas y percibir obviamente la decepción y tristeza en ese pequeño chico de tan sólo 16 años.

Como pidiendo permiso, poco a poco el kazajo acerca en cuerpo pequeño del rubio al suyo, abrazándolo con toda la paciencia del mundo mientras Yuri se desmorona en convulsiones y sollozos en su pecho.

Cuando se aferra a su camiseta de forma débil y temblorosa, Otabek no puede evitar sentir lástima y sentirse a la vez culpable justamente cuando juró a Yuri que no sentiría eso por él, sin embargo su situación le desbordaba, era demasiado peso para un chico tan joven. Apretó sin llegar a hacer daño los cabellos rubios y cerró los ojos junto a él.

 _"Una persona tan bella no merecía tanto dolor"_ pensó.


	5. Memoria 3

**_Amistades_**

Claro que en los recesos me juntaba con más chicos de mi edad, sin embargo, nunca me sentí parte de un grupo en sí. No tenía amigos a los que pudiera llamar efectivamente así: "Amigos".

Nunca ninguno de ellos se enteró de la muerte de mi abuelo, no les dije y conversé con los profesores que sabían para que tampoco les dijeran porque era algo sumamente personal que no quería que se divulgara por toda la escuela. Ellos comprendieron y al parecer, con el tiempo, hasta se les olvidó que tenían conocimiento de ese pequeño gran detalle.

Repetí el año escolar. Fue una sensación del infierno, en verdad, de pasar a ser uno de los mejores promedios de mi generación a ser el alumno que repitió fue demasiado chocante y deprimente.

Los primeros días, aquellos con los que pasaba el rato en el colegio me llamaron, me intentaron animar diciendo cosas inútiles como "te ayudaremos el próximo año", "vamos, estaremos juntos de todos modos" o "ánimo, sólo es una mala jugada pero ya pasará". Me llamaban continuamente al móvil, pero yo ya no quería hablar con nadie, les colgaba o simplemente dejaba sonar la llamada hasta que se perdiera. Varias veces vinieron a buscarme a mi casa y me rehusé a salir haciendo como si no hubiera nadie.

Con el tiempo ellos dejaron de buscarme. Quizá fue mi culpa, quizá a pesar de que yo no los veía como amigos ellos sí a mí, no lo sé, ya no importaba, ya estaba solo, me aislé yo mismo.

Me sentía pegado, estancado más que nunca, veía a todos avanzar con su vida y yo ahí estando en la nada y siempre en el mismo lugar ¿Cómo el mundo podía seguir girando como si nada?

Estar recluido en mi casa me hizo peor. Cada cosa, cada detalle, todo, completamente todo me recordaba a mi abuelo. Las paredes color beige como el abrigo que siempre usaba, la vajilla sucia que nunca me dejaba lavar, la televisión en donde le gustaba mirar deportes, su cuarto siempre ordenado. Lo veía en todos lados, o más bien lo imaginaba, en el pasillo con una taza de café, en el living sentado y casi quedándose dormido, cada mañana en el marco de mi puerta despertándome para ir al colegio, en el patio regando las plantas que ahora estaban marchitas...

Entonces mi mente se fue a la peor pregunta de todas, la más jodida y la más destructiva: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si...?

¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiera visto su jardín así? se espantaría, se enojaría conmigo por no haberlo cuidado... pero si no me puedo cuidar a mí mismo cómo podría cuidar a esas hermosas flores. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si él estuviera aquí? seguramente habría estado decepcionado de mí por reprobar mis exámenes "Estudiar es tu único deber" me diría, como siempre, antes de continuar su trabajo con los platos sucios.

Habrían pasado tantas cosas, tantas, tantas. Yo no hubiera estado así, hubiera estado feliz, con él, con mi gata, conmigo mismo.

.::.

.::.

.::.

—¿Por qué no quisiste hablar con alguien Yura? — preguntó con cariño.

—A veces me daban ganas de hacerlo... pero sentía que era tonto habar de cómo me sentía.

Y era así, para Yuri era demasiado tonto hablar de sus sentimientos porque de alguna forma sentía que se vería débil y él no era débil. Sin embargo, también tenía en cuenta que cada vez que se guardara más y más sus sentimientos al final terminaría explotando de forma inevitable y mucho más dolorosa.

—... No es tonto Yuri.

—En el fondo me sentía idiota y frágil. Y no quería que me vieran con lástima y tan... solo y roto — miró a los ojos a Otabek que intentaba ser empático con él.

—Yo ahora lo sé y me aclaraste que no te viera con lástima y estoy poniendo en práctica eso. Las cosas son más claras hablando. Por lo que he visto eres alguien inteligente Yuri, no alguien idiota, sólo necesitas desahogarte con alguien.

Las mejillas de Yuri se colorearon. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado junto a Otabek, pero ya sentía que ese chico era una mina de oro.

—Gracias — sonrió de forma dulce hacia el chico que lo aconsejaba, no sabía cómo, pero recibir esas palabras (aún cuando ahora no podía hacer nada con ellas) lo reconfortaba— cuando esto acabe... si llega a acabar, no sé que vaya a pasar con nosotros pero me gustaría conocerte.

Otabek también sonrió de vuelta.

—A mí también Yura.

.::.

.::.

.::.

El reloj marcaba las 12Pm y yo recién comenzaba a levantarme. Comencé a faltar más seguido a la escuela y finalmente la dejé de lado.

No tenía ganas de nada pero el dolor en mi cadera provocado por dormir demasiado me obligó a levantarme e ir hacia la cocina a prepararme algo por mucho que me causara nostalgia ese lugar de la casa.

Si Potya estuviera aquí me habría tenido en pie mucho más temprano y maullando como loca para que le sirviera galletitas y leche. Ahh, Potya... pensar en ella realmente me ponía más triste, ella había estado desde que yo era un niño, acompañándome y regalándome su cariño que yo no pude corresponder. No la culpaba por haber escapado, era obvio que lo haría si yo dejaba de cuidarla, prestarle atención y darle el amor que con todas las razones del mundo se merecía por ser la mejor compañera del mundo.

Llené la taza de té y me senté mirando a la nada.

En un pasado yo ya estaría pegado al móvil revisando y actualizando mis redes sociales, pero hace mucho que me dejó de interesar todo ese mundo y además no tenía ni idea de dónde pude haber tirado el celular.

En un movimiento errático pasé a llevar la taza y antes de que pudiera prevenirlo el líquido ardiendo cayó en mis muslos haciéndome cerrar los ojos fuertemente y ahogando un gritito contra mis mismas manos.

Dentro de pocos segundos empecé a sentir el ardor en mis piernas a través del jeans mojado, pero entonces noté que ese dolor físico no era nada comparado a lo devastado que me sentía, que me había sentido desde hace mucho.

Mi abuelo me hubiera regañado. Nikolai Plisetsky me hubiera regañado y luego me habría socorrido preocupado. Porque lo conocía, era demasiado precavido y demasiado cariñoso.

Un sollozo se escapó de mis labios ¿por qué siempre me ponía a llorar? ¿qué iba a mejorar el llorar? ¿por qué mi mente todo lo relacionaba con mi abuelo? era obvio que mi abuelo no volvería con mi patético llanto, ni mi gata vendría a lamer el té del suelo ni mis manos, mostrándome cariño y su glotonería. No, nada de eso traería llorar, y aún así las lágrimas seguían bajando una tras otras, sin pausa ni piedad.

Me percaté que todo se estaba acumulando, demasiadas cosas estaban corriendo en mi contra destruyéndome demasiado rápido: Mi abuelo, mi gata, mi repitencia y el colegio, los lazos que me encargué de cortar y mi conexión con el mundo.

¿Por qué me seguía levantando cada día?

No tenía muchas razones para seguir viviendo. O más bien, no tenía ninguna.


	6. Memoria 4

**_Acto final: Yuri_**

Tomé los primeros tenis que encontré tirados en todo el desorden que mi casa se había convertido. No me importó mi apariencia, si mi cabello estuviera hecho un desastre, si mis ojeras eran tremendas, si mi pantalón seguía mojado, si la quemadura en mi pierna no había sido tratada o si no podía controlar todavía las lágrimas cayendo por mi cara, salí abriendo la puerta de forma desesperada y sin siquiera asegurarme de cerrarla o no.

Corrí unas cuantas calles sin saber a dónde me dirigía porque no me importaba realmente con tal de que fuera un lugar lejos de todo aquello que me recordaba lo que había perdido.

Recuerdo haber escuchado a un par de vecinas saludarme, pero no las tomé en cuenta y pasé de ellas. Quería alejarme, alejarme de todo otra vez y de manera definitiva, alejarme de mí mismo incluso si aquello era imposible.

El camino comenzaba a despoblarse de casas y llegué a la primera carretera, aquella que recordaba bien por los viajes con mi abuelo y por tener un bello puente en el que siempre me gustaba asomarme a observar mi reflejo en la cristalina agua a metros más abajo mío. Era demasiado maldito y demasiado doloroso que todo, todo, jodidamente todo lo relacionara inconscientemente con lo que me dañaba.

Al momento en el que me detuve noté que las piernas me temblaban y que mi respiración estaba desbocada. Llegué al pie del puente y miré los vehículos seguir su curso, siempre hacia adelante.

Imitando al yo de seis años, apoyé mi mano en el barandal del puente y fui caminando despacio mientras las yemas de mis dedos rozaban la vieja estructura de cemento con una cáscara de pintura a medio salirse por completo. Miré hacia abajo cuando estuve en el centro y ahí me vi, luego de mucho, a un Yuri Plisetsky que no reconocí, demasiado grande en comparación a la última vez que me vi en esa clara agua. Me veía mal, me veía terrible y por un momento casi me río de mi apariencia.

¿Ese era yo?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza aguantando las lágrimas y esta vez logrando retenerlas. Apreté con mis manos el barandal hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza y la sentí la pintura descascarada enterrándose con mis palmas, como si se estuvieran quejando de que les hacía daño. Suspiré de forma larga y entrecortada.

—Lo siento abuelo, estoy muy cansado — susurré.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y dándome impulso pasé un pie al otro lado de la baranda seguido del otro hasta quedar afirmado únicamente con mis manos y mirando fijamente a yo reflejado ¿Esa caída sería suficiente? Eran varios metros... si no era el golpe sería el agua, no sabía nadar y era bastante hondo ese estanque.

— _Espera, no puedes..._ — Otabek murmuró al ver al rubio en medio del puente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

No supo en qué punto empezó a confundir lo que era la escena con la realidad sintiendo nervios y un revoltijo en la tripa. Ese chico iba a saltar y no había duda en su decisión. Se acercó a pasos lentos, intentó llamar la atención del aturdido Yuri que aún no daba crédito a lo que hacía él mismo frente a sus mismos ojos.

Parecía estaba en shock, miraba con una mezcla de mareo e impacto lo que él mismo en la escena parecía querer hacer. Sus verdes ojos estaban abiertos de par en par demasiados dolidos por verse...

¿Se iba a suicidar? ¿Terminó suicidándose? ¿Ese era su final? ¿Su razón para estar en el hospital era esa? Sentía su cuerpo paralizado y no reaccionaba a Otabek que intentaba llamar su atención en vano y miraba al chico en el puente como si pudiera hacer algo para salvarlo, pasando por alto y por completo que esas eran sólo memorias... pasando por alto que nada podía hacer.

Su "yo" en el puente respiró dificultoso cerrando otra vez sus ojos y contando mentalmente para hacer su cometido.

—"1..."

Aflojó el agarre de una de sus pálidas manos, sintiendo en ese simple acto el áspero cemento besarle la mano, resbalando, suspirando un leve "gracias" por dejar de hacerle daño.

—"2..."

La misma respiración del kazajo se aceleró y su pulso se disparó. No lo iba a dejar saltar.

—"... 3"

No, no lo dejaría.

— _¡YURI!_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, tan verdosos como siempre y el Yuri con forma de alma se sorprendió al igual que el chico de carne y hueso a punto de saltar que miró en su dirección como si pudiera verlo. Otabek se acercó corriendo a él a pesar de que no pudiera verlo pero en cosa de segundos un gran estruendo se escuchó en la carretera del puente. Un accidente.

Fue cosa de segundos, cuando el chico en el puente giró asustado y un auto se desvió por la colisión chocando con el concreto del puente, haciendo trizas en barandal y haciendo resbalar a Yuri.

Otabek intentó alcanzarlo, pero su mano alzada no logró llegar al cuerpo que finalmente caía.

La situación estaba fuera de sus manos y aunque lo hubiera intentado, de todos modos no lo habría logrado. Temblando, vio hasta el último segundo aquel cuerpo caer junto al mismo auto al agua.

De pronto, como si el chapoteo del cuerpo frágil y destrozado lo llevara a la realidad junto a los bocinazos y el desastre que había quedado lo trajera a la realidad, volteó frustrado hacia el chico que en efecto sí estaba ahí y lo podía ver, debía acompañarlo, juró acompañarlo, pero esa alma rubia miraba a un punto incierto horrorizado. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo y parecía casi un ángel caído entre tanto caos.

La mano en extremo temblorosa de Yuri se extendió, señalando algo y Otabek sintió que el aire se le iba cuando un extraño escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. A paso lento y dudoso se movió para ver entre dos automóviles lo que el chico señalaba.

Otabek. Literalmente Otabek. Boca abajo, sangrando, aplastando sus piernas había una motocicleta.

—Otabek, er-eres tú... tú creaste la colisión...

* * *

 _Hola_ 💐  
🌿 _Con la narración de Yuri entonces se acaba su historia. El próximo es una recapitulación y más interacción con Beka con Yuri y luego vieeeeenen las memorias de Otabek 💕  
(No saben cuánto odio escribir en el celular :c)_

 _Gracias por leer!_ ❤


	7. Intermedio

**_Receso_**

Cuando el escenario termina, Yuri y Otabek quedan mirando cómo se resquebraja quedando en nada. Volviendo al hospital, donde estaban en un inicio y donde a la vez no.

Yuri parece descolocado, al igual que Otabek. Miran por unos segundos más aquella escena que no se había vuelto más que el pasillo sombrío de las habitaciones y a pesar de la incertidumbre por sus memorias recuperadas, Yuri es el primero en reaccionar. Mira a Otabek despacio y se acerca posicionando temeroso su mano en el hombro ajeno.

—¿Estás bien?

A Otabek le cuesta reaccionar pero lo hace en un par de segundos.

—¿No te lo debería estar preguntando yo?

—Ahm, n-no lo sé.

—Yo tampoco lo sé.

Yuri se siente atropellado por sus respuestas y por todos los hechos que acababan de "presenciar". Sin dudarlo sabe que también Otabek se siente así y más por tener la incertidumbre de no saber qué demonios hacía al final de sus memorias. Ahora el kazajo estaba como él al principio de toda esa mierda.

No dudó tampoco en abrazarlo siendo correspondido con delicadeza y casi al instante. La estabilidad de uno dependía del otro para que el dolor fuera llevadero y de cierta forma menos pesado en aquel "mundo" en el cual se estaban enfrentando a su propio pasado.

—Quiero despertar — dice de pronto Otabek, haciendo temer a Yuri.

—No sé si quiero despertar — admite reposando su mentón casi de puntitas en el hombro del kazajo.

—Debes hacerlo, queremos conocernos ¿no? — y aquello hace titubear a Yuri por unos segundos — además, si lo que está sucediendo ahora se lo cuento a alguien dudo que me crea, serías el único a menos que quieras que vaya al manicomio.

Yuri suelta un bufido a modo de risa y cierra los ojos reposando su poco peso en ese chico.

—T... — pero de pronto la frase se le corta y vacila. Vacila tanto en soltarla o no que Otabek acaba percatándose de eso. Acaricia su espalda para animarlo a soltar lo que tuviera que decir, con paciencia y empatía — _tengo miedo_... tengo miedo de despertar pero tengo miedo de morir también.

—¿Quieres morir?

—No, n-no sé... yo no... — suspira para aclararse un poco las ideas — parece que no quiero.

Y esas fueron palabras suficientes para formar una sutil sonrisa en el rostro de Otabek.

Era obvio que Yuri iba a tener miedo si despertaba solo, temiendo de que su depresión pudiera volver, no queriendo pensar en lo que sería luego de salir de aquel lugar y tener que empezar nuevamente desde cero en todos los ámbitos. Otabek esperaba ayudarlo, eso si él también lograba salir de esa situación. Ambos tendrían que ayudarse para superarlo.

Duraron unos minutos así, abrazados y en silencio hasta que el rubio se separa de a poco y vuelve a mirar su mano con el hilo celeste anudado y lo compara con el de Otabek.

—Había estado intentando ignorarlo, pero tu hilo me está poniendo nervioso.

—¿Esto? — el kazajo levanta su muñeca restándole importancia — quizá son distintos y eso es todo...

—No lo sé, tampoco sé si es idea mía o cada vez se ve más enredado.

—Sólo es un hilo, Yuri. Nos conecta al cuerpo pero tampoco creo que sea algo tan relevante.

Aún así al rubio no le da buena espina, ¿acaso significaría algo malo? tal vez el estado de Otabek es más crítico que el suyo y... no, no, no, menea la cabeza asintiendo. Quiere creer en las palabras de Otabek, pensar que simplemente son diferentes y acabar con ese presentimiento temeroso.

Se quedan mirando, Yuri va en camino a decir algo pero se ve acallado por una exclamación lejana.

—¡Beka! ¡Estoy libre!

Otabek voltea reconociendo de inmediato el mote y puede ver con claridad que el escenario se vuelve a dibujar con una pista de hielo bien conocida para él. Hay más gente gritando y animando alrededor.

El sonido de los patines contra el hielo le dan como balde de agua fría al chico que se queda mirando ensimismado a su yo mismo paseando por la pista junto a quienes reconoce de inmediato como su equipo de hockey: Jean, Chris, Seung, Guang Hong y Leo.

El _puck_ pasa a manos de Jean, quien con hábil destreza esquiva al equipo contrario y no pierde de vista al kazajo que del otro lado de la pista lo espera para culminar la jugada. Chris percibe ya el triunfo, lo tienen en las manos y depositan su confianza en Beka.

Cuando Leroy da el pase nuevamente a Otabek, no basta ni un segundo de más cuando ese chico, la promesa de su generación, los lleva justamente a la victoria con la última anotación. La bocina del final del partido suena haciendo gritar a los expectadores; Mila no tarda en saltar la barra de los asientos y esperar en la orilla de la pista junto al entrenador del equipo, ambos orgullosos y la chica aguardando a su par favorito para abrazarlos y felicitarlos una y otra vez. Aquel era su pase a las regionales.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Otabek es impecable al igual que las de su equipo completo que patina rápido hacia el menor y se lanzan sobre él felices del logro. La gente de fondo sigue aplaudiendo al equipo ganador y al parecer todo es perfecto... sólo al parecer.

Otabek tiende a ignorar muchas cosas...

Es el momento de las memorias de Otabek Altin.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Tenía que hacer este capítulo introductorio así que disculpen si fue muy aburrido :c_**

 ** _Denme amorcito :c estoy falta de cariño con tanto estrés del colegio xdd_**

 ** _* Ya terminé esta historia en borradores, así que posiblemente comience otra historia Beka &Yura_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	8. Recuerdo 1

**_Hockey_**

Mi niñez la pasé completa en Kazajistán junto a mi hermana, ella se encargó de criarme ya que nuestros padres habían fallecido cuando ella apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad rehusándose a entregarme a parientes para que me criaran. Sacrificó horas de estudio y de trabajo para poder cuidarme de tal forma que nunca me faltara nada. Era estricta, sí que lo era, pero desde pequeño había tenido en cuenta de que era ella la que siempre estaba pendiente de mí y lo comprendía, había sido obediente y tranquilo... hasta que el hockey entró a mi vida.

En un inicio era simple hockey callejero, de aquellas jugadas en donde éramos un montón de niños de la cuadra jugando en la calle con viejos patines de ruedas gastadas y _stick_ de segunda mano. El _puck_ podía ser cualquier objeto pequeño, las caídas abundaban y los moretones en las pierna eran pan de cada día.

La beca académica en deporte que poseía me dio la opción de irme de intercambio.

—Bien logrado enano — me había felicitado mi hermana. Incluso cuando ella era más baja que yo tendía a llamarme así.

Sí, todo parecía perfecto... hasta que el hockey volvió a entrar en mi vida. La escuela de intercambio a la que asistía siempre destacaba con resultados altos en los deportes, demasiado conveniente para mí. Y lo más genial fue cuando entré al equipo después de meses esperando una respuesta.

¿Lo malo? lo malo en definitiva fue cuando me ofrecieron alargar mi beca indefinidamente con estadía y todo en Rusia con tal que me quedara dentro del equipo; mi hermana casi se volvió loca cuando se enteró de que esa era la propuesta que quería aceptar y no era nada relacionado con lo académico.

Fue la primera y última vez que me rebelé con ella, acepté quedarme y ella se vio obligada a firmar los papeles por mi terquedad. Las cosas no terminaron en buenas para nosotros, empezamos a ser toscos en las llamadas, ella no quería apoyarme y yo tampoco iba a hacerme el necesitado de apoyo como el niño pequeño que era antes. Decidí seguir por mi cuenta y demostrarle que podía solo.

Las prácticas eran duras, pero necesarias. Rápidamente me hice amigo de los demás, a pesar de mi rostro serio no me costaba nada poder seguir una conversación y al parecer eso a la gente le agradaba.

En tan solo unos meses logré hacerme notar y el entrenador no tardó en ponerme de centro. Mierda, todo iba demasiado bien para ser verdad, ahí estaba, mi hermana podía morder el polvo y comerse sus palabras.

En el momento en que ganamos el partido para ir a las regionales, estábamos en la cima. Sin embargo, las prácticas no pausaron e incluso se pusieron mucho más exhaustivas que antes; nos dejaban las piernas molidas y la cabeza repleta de mentalidad ganadora.

Dicen que mientras más alto estás, más fuerte es la caída. Y esta... no se hagan ilusiones, esta no es la excepción.

Cuando las regionales comenzaron todo el mundo estaba ansioso. Y yo nervioso. A veces se sentía como si todo el peso del equipo lo pusieran en mi espalda y a pesar de que esa sensación me agradaba por demostrar su confianza, también podía causarme ansiedad en pensar de tan solo cagarla.

El primer partido había sido fácil, el segundo ya no tanto, era como si la vara aumentara con agresividad y dificultad. El equipo con el que nos tocó por sorteo resultó ser demasiado tramposo.

Llevaba el _puck_ y estaba siendo seguido de cerca por Jean y Seung pero a pesar de estar concentrado pude notar cuando uno de los del equipo contrario empujó descaradamente a Seung, así, haciendo que se desviara. No pude hacer un pase con eso, había una zona desprotegida y en el titubeo otro chico me arrebató el _puck._ El descuido hizo que la anotación fuera a parar en nuestro arco.

Vi la sonrisa socarrona del líder del equipo y fruncí el ceño por instinto, querían provocarnos.

Era increíble cómo esos chicos empujaban y nos pasaban a llevar como si nada y los árbitros no se los cobraran. Jean y Chris fueron finalmente los que estallaron cuando uno de ellos pasó sin siquiera frenar por el lado mío y me empujó de una forma tan malditamente brutal que caí de espalda y mi mente se aturdió por unos segundos quedando borrosa. Sentí un pequeño crujido pero creí que fue el mismo equipo y me paré de inmediato siendo ayudado por Leo.

A unos metros más allá Jean empujaba al chico que me había botado, vi todo demasiado borroso y tuve que hacer un sobresfuerzo para patinar hacia ellos. Chris estaba agarrándose a putadas con otro y finalmente los árbitros se vieron obligados a intervenir cuando uno intentó golpear a Guang Hong que nada tenía que ver en la discusión y solo intentaba separarlos.

—¿Te sientes bien? — me preguntó Seung cuando pasó por mi lado.

En el aturdimiento asentí a penas. Un médico de emergencia se acercó a mí, quiso revisarme pero me negué.

—Estoy bien, enserio — pronuncié entre dientes.

Nos dieron un tiempo de un minuto para bajar los humos y hablar como equipo junto a nuestro entrenador. Una puntada en mi espalda hizo que mis piernas temblaran y me afirmara en la baranda de seguridad para mantenerme en equilibrio.

Quedé helado, ¿qué había sido eso? levanté la vista de golpe y vi a Seung mirarme fijo. No, seguramente no era nada, solté una risa floja para disimular.

—Me tropecé — me excusé con el coreano que soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Calmamos a Jean y a Chris y cuando volvimos al juego dispuesto a ganar sentí nuevamente una puntada en la columna pero esta vez mucho más leve así que volví a ignorarlo... ese fue mi error.

Perdí el control del _puck_ muchas veces y mis reflejos se volvieron algo lentos por estar pendiente de no patinar demasiado rudo pero ser preciso, que mi espalda no doliera pero que también debiera moverme rápido.

—¡¿Qué te pasa Beka?! — me gritó JJ cuando perdimos otro punto.

Suspiré y lo ignoré, ignoré todo otra vez y me sobresforcé.

¿Ganamos? Sí. Oh, y cuánto me costaría eso después.

.::.

.::.

.::.

—Tú tampoco dijiste nada — murmuró Yuri al lado de Otabek.

A pesar de todo, la vista les regalaba a un equipo completo siendo felicitado. El entrenador lo había dejado pasar pensando que simplemente fue un partido peleado metafórica y literalmente y esa era la razón de que sus chicos estuvieran un poco despistados. Pero ya estaba bien, habían ganado y pasarían a las semifinales.

—Era mi sueño... ¿cómo una simple caída me iba a dejar fuera de esa temporada? y dejar al equipo completo...

La claridad de esa fea caída le había hecho recordar el punzante dolor en su espalda, como si una aguja demasiado fina se hubiera incrustado entre sus carnes y nervios. Aún no entendía lo que había pasado luego de eso, pero presentía que nada bueno.

Yuri notó la frustración confusa en los ojos de Otabek que, desde el lugar donde estaban (entre el público), miraba la victoria de su equipo. No se atrevió a interrumpir la sumisión del chico en su mente y simplemente se acercó y acarició su espalda sin saber qué más hacer.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _* Stick es el bastón que se ocupa para empujar el puck, o sea, el disco negro con el cual se debe anotar._**

 ** _Tengo que admitir... que me agrada el JJBek, es como mi placer culpable wn, les doy todo el permiso del mundo si me quieren putear XDD_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	9. Recuerdo 2

**_Fracaso_**

Las últimas prácticas antes del partido final fueron como si todo el ejercicio que he hecho durante mis cortos 17 años los hiciera de un solo viaje aquellas dos semanas que tuvimos para prepararnos.

A veces cuando estaba en mi casa sentía dolores de espalda pero asumía que se debían a mi cansancio y las prácticas porque otra razón no le podía dar.

Habían días en los cuales me quedaba después de las prácticas en la pista porque me sentía inseguro sin saber bien el por qué. No tropezaba, estaba en forma, iba bien ¿pero por qué ese presentimiento de que podía fallar venía siempre a mí? Estaba realmente nervioso y creo que jamás lo había estado tanto. Se lo había comentado un día a Jean cuando íbamos por los pasillos de la escuela.

—¿De qué hablas? — me había preguntado — ¡Es obvio que estarás bien! todos lo estaremos, es solo emoción, bro — me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—No lo sé — dudé mirándolo desconfiado.

—Beka, son solo nervios — pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros de forma cariñosa — además, eres nuestra arma secreta. Habrán reclutadores universitarios, no podemos fallar y no lo haremos. Incluso, ¿sabes? estoy seguro de que te reclutarán para la mejor universidad.

Sonreí por el comentario con el que intentaba darme ánimo.

Quería creer en las palabras de Jean. Quería creer que todo saldría bien, que ganaríamos la semifinal y pasaríamos a la final, que no importaban mis dudas y solo estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto por meros nervios, que entraría a una buena universidad y aseguraría de esa forma mi futuro y mi sueño completo, le demostraría a mi hermana que no me quedé en Rusia por un tonto capricho de adolescente sin fundamento.

Por eso y más, con toda la razón del mundo, comencé a quedarme más horas de las acostumbradas a practicar en la pista. Algunos días Leo y Guang Hong se quedaban conmigo, otras veces los novatos de primer año que esperaban entrar al equipo el próximo año me pedían consejos o partidos amistosos a los que usualmente siempre aceptaba. Todo servía, incluso cuando Mila con su amiga Sala se quedaban a ensayar coreografías de patinaje artístico en el cual se estaban perfeccionando.

Cuando llegó el día del partido confirmé que todas las tontas búsquedas en Google que hice buscando consejos para calmar los nervios y dormir bien habían sido una real estafa. No tenía ojeras pero había dormido realmente mal y por alguna maldita razón el colchón se sintió más duro que nunca, mis nervios no habían bajado ni un poco y ni hablar de la extraña mezcla que tenía entre emoción y ansiedad.

Por un momento pensé en llamar a mi hermana, que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien y que solo me estaba haciendo ideas locas porque al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un enano, pendejo y crío que ve demasiadas películas. Sonreí sabiendo bien lo que me diría; esa forma ruda pero cariñosa de hablarme, como si me estuviera gritando su amor mientras me golpea a palos. Pero desistí de hacerlo.

El partido comenzó a nuestro favor. En las bancas claramente se podían ver a hombres y mujeres vestidos de traje y carpetas en las manos... reclutadores. Al otro lado estaba Mila, Isabella y Sala gritando entre el público.

El primer tiempo transcurrió demasiado bien para ser normal, íbamos bien coordinados, nos habían anotado puntos pero llevábamos la ventaja y todas las facultades para ganar.

Eso creí hasta que el pinchazo en mi espalda hizo que me paralizara cuando Chris me lanzó el _puck_ y perdí el pase. Alcancé a ver una pequeña mueca en su rostro a través del casco con protecciones y me sentí un poco culpable.

Volteé mientras que en mi mente pensaba en la jugada para arrebatarle el disco negro al chico delante de mí. El dolor en mi espalda se comenzaba a pronunciar cada vez más y a pesar de que Leo bloqueó el tiro, otro tipo aprovechó el rebote y lanzó nuevamente a la esquina que había dejado libre anotando en el acto. Con eso habíamos quedado empatados.

Todo en adelante se vuelve demasiado peleado, anotaciones de aquí a allá, entretiempos para planear mejores jugadas, miradas molestas cuando perdía un pase y el dolor de mi columna que no entendía por qué había empezado a doler justo ahora.

La presión que tenía encima por múltiples cosas me estaba carcomiendo de a poco. Cuando quedaron tan dolo 2 minutos íbamos perdiendo por tan sólo un punto y cuando me dieron el pase confiándome el último tiro... no lo conseguí atrapar a tiempo, me demoré y el tiro se desvió.

La bocina anunciando el final del partido sonó.

Perdimos.

Camino a los vestidores pude sentir el peso de todo cayendo sobre mí: la derrota, la decepción, la lástima, el deber que tenía y no pude cumplir, la confianza que me habían puesto y no cuidé, la mirada afilada de Chris y lo más terrible, el dolor físico que sentía sobretodo en mi espalda baja.

Me senté derrotado, hundido en mis pensamientos. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso y solo me percaté de ello cuando la penumbra fue cortada con alguien hablando.

—Pudimos haberlo hecho... estuvimos tan cerca... — fue Chris.

—Está bien, para la próxima temporada podemos intentarlo — respondió JJ tratando de ser lo más positivo posible.

No pude levantar la mirada, la culpa comenzaba a ahogarme.

—... me graduaré este año, no hay próxima temporada para mí, Jean.

Seung retiraba sus patines en silencio. Guang Hong miraba con una mueca preocupada la discusión que se estaba formando y Leo estaba apoyado en la pared, cansado y con cara de que -en efecto- para Chris y él se acababa el sueño. Debían enfocarse en su graduación.

—P-Pero podemo intentarlo, puedes venir a las prácticas estos últimos meses, el próximo año podemos logr-...

—¡Ya es todo! Se terminó ¡Ya perdimos, joder, para, _y todo es tu culpa_!

Ahí estaba, aquello que sabía pero que no quería oír. Me vi obligado a verlo a la cara cuando me gritó eso último, mas no pude refutarle nada, las palabras saltaban por mi mente pero nada salía de mi boca.

—¡Ya, ya, ya! Es suficiente Chris.

—¡¿Por qué tuviste que fallar al último momento?!

—¡Chris! ¡Ya hablamos esto antes!

Un silencio incómodo se cirnió junto a la respiración furiosa de Chris mirándome. Jean al parecer notó que con esa última frase la había cagado, incluso Leo agachó la cabeza y los demás evitaron mirarme. Me di cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

—Ustedes también piensan que es mi culpa... — aseguré en un murmullo bajo, pero que todos pudieron escuchar.

No sabía cómo sentirme, sabía que había sido mi culpa perder el último tiro... pero nunca creí que fueran a culparme completamente de todo el partido solo a mí y mucho menos que lo admitieran como ahora las miradas incómodas lo estaban haciendo.

—Nosotros, es que, B-Beka — comenzó Leo — depositamos nuestra confianza en ti y tú...

No lo aguanté. Tomé mis cosas sin poder aguantar más el ambiente y salí dispuesto a irme con la cabeza y el cuerpo literalmente hecho mierda. Escuché a JJ seguirme y gritar mi nombre hasta las puertas del colegio pero monté mi motocicleta y lo dejé plantado mientras me iba.

* * *

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **no tenía pensado subir este capítulo pero estoy notando que no tendré mucho tiempo hasta el lunes/martes así que aquí les tengo su regalito uvu**_

 _ **Ustedes qué piensan, ¿fue culpa de Beka? ¿Estuvo bien lo que hicieron los chicos? ¿lo harían ustedes? :c**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	10. Recuerdo 3

**_Lesión_**

El hecho de que mi espalda comenzara a doler cada vez más ya no se pudo ignorar. Todo el día y todos los días, incluso para tareas tan simples como barrer, el solo hecho de que me encorvara comenzaba a dolerme así que decidí ir al hospital.

El doctor a cargo mío resultó ser un amigo lejano de mi hermana que de tan solo verme y saber mi apellido supo de inmediato que Anara Altin era mi hermana mayor. Dijo que fueron compañeros de secundaria, en un principio me mostré reticente a esa información pero cuando hizo el comentario de que Anara siempre fue alguien muy ruda y estoica supe que esa mujer era definitivamente ella.

—¿Te duele si hago esto?

Estaba boca abajo en una camilla, me habían hecho sacarme la playera y no sé qué diablos habrá hecho pero presionó con la palma una zona de mi espalda que me hizo retorcerme de dolor ahogando un grito.

—¡Me duele, me duele! — exclamé para que dejara de hacerlo.

Me dio un papel con una orden para hacerme un par de radiografías y me recetó un par de antibióticos por el momento que me servirían para calmar el dolor.

.:.

.:.

.:.

Yuri observaba un poco cohibido la escena. Ver a Otabek de torso desnudo había hecho que se sonrojara escandalosamente más cuando sus ojos se pegaron en el tonificado abdomen del kazajo. Sin embargo, agradeció que el chico a su lado estuviera demasiado absorto en lo que sucedía para notarlo.

La situación con Otabek no era muy distinta a la suya. Ambos tenían lazos dañados con otras personas, estaban pasando por un dolor interno y externo (en el caso de Yuri su depresión y su abandono de los estudios, con Otabek lo que parecía ser una lesión en su espalda y su fracaso en el partido que podría definir su futuro). Además, ambos comenzaban a mostrarse solos.

—¿Puedes seguir mirando? — estaba preocupado, hace rato que el kazajo no decía palabra.

—Sí — asintió a la par que volteaba a mirarlo — solo... no te alejes mucho, ¿si? para mí también es difícil.

Yuri sintió admiración por el mayor, ¿Cómo podía expresarse tan fácil a través de palabras tan simples? Asintió y luego preguntó:

—¿Cómo lo haces? decir lo que sientes, digo.

—Hace poco también tú lo hiciste, cuando dijiste que tenías miedo, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — el rubio se sonrojó porque le recordaran sus mismas palabras.

—Y-yo, no sé. Es que eres tú y, uhm...

—¿Pudo haber sido cualquiera?

—... No. Tú me inspiras confianza. — Otabek ladeó su cabeza como preguntando el por qué, pero terminó por sonreír cuando vio el nerviosismo de Yuri que jugaba con sus manos.

—Creo que es lo mismo, entonces.

—Pareces alguien cool, enserio, enserio, enserio quiero conocerte, ¿me prometes que nos vamos a conocer?

Otabek rió ante la cara apenada pero emocionada de Yuri, contagiándole así también una sonrisa al menor.

—Te lo prometo Yura.

.:.

.:.

.:.

Los antibióticos sirvieron para bajar el dolor y me ayudaron a dormir mejor algunos días. Había dejado de ir al colegio pero la licencia médica cubría los días faltados así que no tenía problemas con eso.

La verdad, creí que se trataba solo de un golpe pesado del cual me lograría recuperar con pastillas y controles médicos. Cada vez que sentía las piernas pesadas, temblorosas o entumidas le echaba la culpa al frío o cualquier otra estupidez. Me hubiera gustado estar en lo cierto.

Tuve que volver al hospital cuando las radiografías estuvieron listas. El doctor amigo de mi hermana que ahora se estaba haciendo cargo de mí hizo un gesto que no supe interpretar bien.

—Dices que tuviste una caída.

—Sí...

—¿Y por qué no viniste antes? — me miró enojado — te sobresforzaste y no cuidaste lo que en ese momento fue un golpe, ¿sabes lo que esto significa?

Me mostró la radiografía, negué con la cabeza haciéndole entender que no entendía nada.

—Esta es tu columna. Tienes un problema en uno de los huesos inferiores, Altin, justo aquí hay un hueso que se está desalineando — suspiró, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas — esto es grave, ¿qué pensabas cuando no viniste de inmediato al hospital?

De pronto me sentí de nuevo situado a los 9 años, cuando mi hermana me regañaba al verme llegar con moretones a la casa devuelta de un partido de hockey callejero cualquiera.

—No será nada si hago algún tratamiento o-...

—Altin, si el hueso se desalinea olvídate de tu columna, podrías quedar inválido.

Creo que jamás había quedado más impactado que esa vez, sentí mi pulso dispararse y mi mente se puso en blanco unos segundos, aturdida por lo que ese doctor me estaba diciendo. No podía ser posible, yo no podía quedar inválido, mi futuro se basaba de mi cuerpo y sobretodo mis piernas.

 _El hockey_ , aquello fue lo primero coherente que pude procesar en ese momento.

—¿No puedo jugar más hock...?

—No seas tonto muchacho, deberás dejarlo por un tiempo. Tendrás que tomar terapias semanales para poder ayudar de alguna forma a ese hueso que está desviado. — lo vi debatirse mientras revisaba otros papeles — es probable que no funcionen y de ese modo, entonces, tu única opción sería optar por una operación pero tampoco es seguro de que puedas volver a jugar. Estas de intercambio, ¿no? es mejor que llames a tu hermana para poder-...

—No, no, no, mi hermana no ella... tiene mucho trabajo, se va a preocupar de más y se pondrá como loca cuando se entere, por favor no la llame.

Nos quedamos mirando un buen par de segundos, seguramente debí darle lástima y suspiró aceptando no llamarla para enterarla de mi condición. Pero a cambio, me obligó a alargar mi licencia, no hacer hockey ni pensar acercarme a una pista, no hacer fuerza ni levantar cosas pesadas y obviamente tomar los medicamentos junto a realizar las terapias siendo visto constantemente por otro médico especialista en la materia.

Para mi desgracia, a pesar de seguir todas esas indicaciones, como él mismo había previsto las terapias no estaban dieron el efecto esperado. Además, con el tiempo los medicamentos no me ayudaban para nada más que fuera simplemente dormir bien y al despertar tener horribles puntadas en la columna.

Dos meses después, la segunda orden para radiografías finalmente me acorraló con la única opción viable: una operación.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Voy a estar un poco inactiva estos días porque mi tablet murió y -hoy- mi celular también :cccc QEPD_**

 ** _Avisín: para las que siguen Piel Nevada, actualizaré el próx fin de semana :c disculpen_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	11. Recuerdo 4

**_Acto final: Otabek_**

Ese fue el punto en donde la cordura y mi fingida tranquilidad se fue al carajo.

No podía simplemente decir _"Oh, sí, claro, adelante, entiérrenme el bisturí con confianza"._ Mi ánimo estaba por los suelos y no sabía qué demonios iba a hacer.

Hace más de dos meses que no pisaba una pista y eso me desesperaba. No podía llamar a mi hermana y decirle que necesitaba dinero para operarme; nuestra relación no estaba bien, se supone que le demostraría que podía arreglármelas solo y que ella estaba en un error al creer que mi sueño era simplemente un capricho y una rabieta de niño pequeño. Tampoco podía pedir más ayuda, ella era mi única familia y yo tampoco podía conseguir un trabajo para juntar el dinero si ni siquiera podía soportar el dolor.

Estaba perdido, muy perdido. Y eso me tenía mal al punto de que el solo hecho de despertar cada mañana y acordarme en la mierda que me encontraba metido me deprimía y solo lograba dejarme nuevamente en no saber qué hacer.

Una noche en específico salí de la cama en dirección al baño. En el acto de sentarme en la cama y pararme sentí las piernas algo entumidas pero supuse que era la sensación usual de cuando el cuerpo está despertando... no fue así hasta que me enredé con mis propios pies y caí al suelo del pasillo.

—Eres un idiota — suspiré con la intención de volver a pararme.

Lo que creí que había sido un simple tropezón se empezó a convertir en mis piernas dormidas.

Comencé a desesperarme cuando a pesar de intentar moverlas no me respondían y la sensibilidad en ellas era poco y nada, como cuando se te duermen las piernas y pesan un montón. Por más que intentaba pararme no podía.

—Vamos, no pueden ser así — comencé murmurando, frustrado, asustado cada vez más.

De forma frenética empecé a golpearlas para que despertaran, sentí los ojos picarme, quería llorar del solo susto de que jamás pudiera sentir mis piernas otra vez.

—Tienen que responder, vamos, por favor — mi voz sonaba cada vez más desesperada —¡Párense, tienen que responderme!

Comencé a sollozar de forma desesperada.

Por mi mente pasaron rápido todas las veces que ignoré el dolor en mi columna y me culpé, me culpé una vez más, ¿Por qué no me preocupé antes de todo esto?

Entre la desesperación, mi voz seguramente fue escuchada por el vecino. Recuerdo que tuve que estirarme a duras penas para poder abrir la puerta, el chico llamó a una ambulancia y me dejaron hospitalizado toda la noche. Eso es de lo único que me acuerdo, las enfermeras tuvieron que ponerme calmantes para poder dormir.

Lo maldito fue cuando al día siguiente el dolor volvió pero podía caminar. Mi miedo no se fue, era como si se hubiera instaurado en mi pecho de forma pesada y casi un tormento. Cada vez que me levantaba de la camilla para ir a cualquier lugar sentía mi mente jugarme malas pasadas en el caso de que sucediera lo mismo que noches atrás.

—Necesitas la operación, la necesitas ya. — no había cabida para una negativa.

Pero no respondí, estaba demasiado frustrado con todo como para querer pensar en esa maldita operación. Me quedé mirando los papeles en el escritorio del doctor mientras él parecía esperar una respuesta mía.

—Mira, si no tienes el dinero, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte pero-...

—No es eso, o sea, sí lo es, también pero... necesita la firma de mi tutor para la operación y yo no quiero que Anara se entere de esto.

—Tendrá que hacerlo, ya te lo dije, tus piernas de a poco están perdiendo movilidad y si dejas el tiempo pasar como lo has estado haciendo será peor.

Ese hombre estaba haciendo todo lo posible para convencerme de entrar a pabellón pero yo aún seguía con mi orgullo de demostrarle a mi hermana que podía hacer las cosas solo. Terminé por no aceptar nada pero me dieron de alta momentáneamente con la condición de que debía volver al hospital para tomar una decisión una vez que acabara de hacer un par de papeleo en mi escuela y entregar el alargue de mi licencia.

Caminé despacio desde el hospital hasta mi piso aún con el miedo latente de mis mismas piernas. No quise arriesgarme así que tomé mi motocicleta para dirigirme a mi escuela.

Llegar a ese lugar me produjo un revoltijo extraño. Hace meses, desde que habíamos perdido las semifinales, que no me acercaba. Entré un poco dudoso e intenté caminar rápido por los pasillos, algunas personas me saludaron pero con un simple gesto pasé de ellas y entré a la dirección general a entregar la licencia y recibir las hojas con los deberes que la secretaria archivaba.

Cuando iba saliendo, mi vista me traicionó y se encontró rápidamente entre la multitud con aquel grupito de chicos al cual solía pertenecer. En la misma parte de siempre, siempre en el mismo círculo y el mismo orden, solo que ahí yo ya no estaba. Maldije mentalmente cuando noté que no había más salida que tener que pasar por ahí, además, había venido en moto así que estaba obligado a ir en esa dirección.

Mi intento de camuflarme con la demás gente fue en vano y, en consecuencia, JJ fue el primero en caer en mi presencia. Sin embargo, cuando hicimos contacto visual no se acercó, parecía querer decir algo pero sonreí tenuemente cuando también noté que Chris me miraba y seguí de largo despidiéndome con la mano. Quería salir cuanto antes de ahí, ya había llegado al estacionamiento cuando...

—¡Beka! — Mila...

No pude hacerme el tonto. Esperé al lado del vehículo a que la rusa dijera pronto lo que tenía en mente.

—Ah, uhm, hola — de pronto pareció ponerse nerviosa —¿qué haces por acá?

—Hola. Estudio acá — contesté obvio.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida — ¿Qu-qué? ¿No te habías cambiado de colegio? d-digo, los chicos dijeron que te ibas y por eso ya no venías. Incluso ellos consiguieron un reemplazante en el equipo de hockey.

Me quedé callado, sin saber qué decir, aunque bueno, ¿qué mierda podía decir?

Era obvio que se habían deshecho de mí y cambiado por alguien más. Ahora con esto me lo confirmaban... Pero aun así me dolió cuando lo dijo, no esperaba que lo hicieran tan pronto, solo ahí pude comprender la cara que había puesto Jean cuando me vio. Lo que más me sorprendió y molestó fue el descaro con el que inventaron que me había ido del colegio y que la mayoría de seguro se lo había tragado.

Me sentí estúpido por esperar algo a cambio de ellos. Me sentí idiota una vez más.

Mila me vio corto de palabras y me miró preocupada.

—Otabek, ¿estás bien? somos amigos, ¿no hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

—N-no, estoy bien.

Me subí a la motocicleta y a pesar de que Mila siguiera preguntándome cosas, la ignoré por completo y giré la llave. Sólo quería irme. Salir de toda esa mierda, no sabía cómo, pero salir, no ver a nadie y no saber de nada más.

—¡P-Pero Otabek!

Aceleré dejándola atrás. Mi mente estaba revuelta con una y mil basuras que en ese momento me encontraba atravesando.

Primero el hockey, perdí el partido, mi equipo me culpó de todo y ahora inventan que me fui del colegio. Luego mi lesión, no sabía cómo pagar la operación y llamar a mi hermana no estaba dentro de mis opciones, no quería quedar en silla de ruedas y estaba aterrado de jamás poder jugar. Por último... esto.

En el peor momento me percaté de que me estaba quedando solo.

La carretera comenzaba a deslumbrarse, estaba tan jodidamente enojado que no me percaté que en ningún momento había dejado de acelerar. Estaba llegando al puente cuando algo llamó mi atención o más bien... alguien.

Un chico delgado, de cabello rubio desaliñado, se aferraba a punto de saltar a la baranda. Mi atención se vio desviada y pensé instintivamente en dejar de lado la motocicleta e ir a detenerlo, ¿por qué ningún malnacido en la carretera se había percatado de ese chico?

Todo pensamiento y acción fue demasiado rápido. Hasta creí haber escuchado un grito cuando el joven volteó el rostro asustado y sus ojos observaron la nada misma.

Iba a parar cuando recién miré hacia al frente y demasiado encima, demasiado tarde, vi un automóvil extrañamente varado.

No hubo tiempo para un último susto.

Todo se volvió distorsionado y un dolor punzante en todo mi cuerpo se cernió antes de que sintiera mi cuerpo estamparse contra el concreto y mucho ruido alrededor. Mi mente me gritó que me pusiera de pie, que lo intentara una última vez, pero no pude hacerlo. No sentía las piernas.

De forma borrosa, lo último que alcancé a ver fue el pequeño cuerpo del chico resbalando por el puente.

Y todo se fue a negro.

* * *

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **¿cómo están? espero que bien**_

 _ **Con esto concluye la narración de Otabek. Los próximos capítulos son con narrador omnisciente.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	12. Estabilidad

**_Despierta una vez más_**

Yuri se remueve de forma errática entre las sábanas celestes de su camilla. La luz del sol comienza a molestarle en la vista y se ve obligado a abrir los ojos, cosa que le cuesta, siente todo demasiado difícil y pesado como una horrible resaca. Se siente ahogado de pronto y una segunda voz se hace clara.

—Cariño ¿estás bien? — remueven algo de su boca y siente como el aire frío le refresca la garganta pasando de forma placentera y aliviadora.

Cuando abre los ojos y logra enfocar la vista, nota que a su lado hay una mujer que no conoce que le ayuda a reincorporarse de forma cuidadosa hasta quedar sentado. Se percata de las agujas en su brazo derecho y suelta un pequeño quejido ronco, nunca le gustaron las agujas.

—Tengo sed — la voz le sale ronca, por lo que tiene que toser un poco para aclarársela.

La mujer a su lado no se demoró ni medio segundo cuando ya le estaba tendiendo un vaso de agua que devoró al instante. En ese momento también ve que alguien más ingresa al lugar donde está.

— Plisetsky, veo que ya despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes? — Yuri lo mira confundido.

—¿Por qué estoy acá? — es lo único que logra preguntar.

—Estuviste en el accidente del puente de la carretera 12. Es normal que estés confundido. En simples palabras te explicaré: hubo un accidente automovilístico, al parecer caíste al agua pero algunos testigos de la escena lograron sacarte a tiempo antes de que te ahogaras junto a otras personas.

El rubio asiente, recordando de golpe todo lo sucedido. Se toma la cabeza, cansado todavía y rememorando todo lo que había pasado antes de llegar al puente y el accidente del cual no recuerda mucho por la conmoción. El doctor se encarga de revisarlo y llega a la conclusión de que todo está en orden pero que sin embargo se quedará algunos días más hospitalizado y en observación.

Mira al doctor atravesar la puerta al terminar su labor, sin embargo, él en su pecho siente una extraña sensación de paz, de que ahora no debería estar triste pero... ¿por qué? por alguna extraña razón siente que está olvidando algo realmente importante.

—Algunos testigos dijeron que estabas a punto de saltar por el puente, es un alivio que estés bien.

La enfermera a su lado lo sacó de su trance. La miró y volvió a asentir un poco incómodo, tiene la necesidad de ir a ver desesperadamente a alguien pero ¿a quién? algo está olvidando, algo, algo, algo, sabe que algo se le está yendo pero por más que busca en su cabeza no puede dar con ello.

—Hay cosas por las que un chico como tú aún debe seguir en este mundo, ¿sabes? — la mujer le acaricia la mejilla y Yuri se deja hacer, reconfortado por esa caricia luego de mucho tiempo en no recibir una.

Siente nostalgia de pronto ¿podía contarle a esa mujer lo que le pasaba incluso si eso era un poco...?

 _"No es tonto Yuri."_

—Me siento solo.

La enfermera le sonríe mientras toma su mano.

—Consigue a alguien.

—No soy bueno cerca de la gente... — agacha la cabeza apenado.

—Quien de verdad te aprecie se quedará de todos modos, te escuchará y te aconsejará.

—¿Incluso si soy muy problemático? — siente su voz temblar.

—Te querrá aún más, sabrá que eres especial.

—¿Cuándo encontraré a esa persona? — se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y mira de forma triste a la enfermera.

—Cuando menos lo esperes amor, pero llegará, siempre llegan de una u otra forma. No hay necesidad de volver a caer, mírate, eres precioso, un precioso desastre, ¿quién no podría quererte?

Yuri ya no se toma la molestia de contener su llanto. El silencioso, como una pequeña llovizna, caen con suavidad desde sus grandes ojos verdes y resbalan hasta juntarse con sus hermanas en su mentón para luego aventurarse a la caída y perderse. No le importa limpiarlas, deja de hacerlo mientras asume que solo es el cansancio de hacerlo.

—¿Y si mi personalidad arruina todo?

La enfermera se ríe.

—Eres todo un negativo mi amor. No eres perfecto, nadie lo es, del mismo modo podemos elegir entre reparar nuestros errores o hundirnos en ellos y más... ¿Quieres irte de este mundo habiendo vivido solo sufrimiento? ¿No hay nada que quieras atesorar? ¿Acaso no quieres recolectar más momentos felices si en un futuro se dan? Amor, felicidad, risas, ¿quieres irte sin haberlas estrujado en su máximo esplendor?

Piensa en su abuelo, todos los momentos juntos. En su gata e incluso a los chicos que conoció en el colegio que en más de una vez le sacaron sonrisas por las estupideces que hacían. ¿Acaso habrían más momentos así para él en un futuro? quería aferrarse a la idea que sí, enserio quería hacerlo.

—Está bien — asiente mientras es abrazado por la mujer de coleta castaña — lo intentaré — y suelta una pequeña sonrisa.

Quedan así por un par de segundos hasta que son interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose nuevamente.

—Yuko — otra enfermera entra de forma errática y apresurada — necesitan que preparemos el quirófano. Están perdiendo al muchacho Altin, necesita asistencia urgente.

"Altin, Altin, Altin" El apellido queda dando vueltas en la mente de Yuri. Su enfermera lo deja de forma rápido prometiendo volver para hacerle compañía y él asiente aún con la mente metida en que sabe que ha escuchado ese apellido en otra parte.

 _"Bien, Yuri, yo soy Otabek Altin"_

Y lo recuerda de golpe, todo demasiado abrupto, sus memorias, las memorias de Otabek, su alma, su gentileza, un chico azabache deslizándose en el hielo y un sueño que se siente demasiado real y que sabe que en efecto no fue un sueño. Fue la realidad de alguien más.

Y recuerda también entonces, aquel hilo enredado.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _no pensaba subir dos capítulos en un día, pero me vi tentada ¡y también tenía algo que avisar! ejem askjj como Born to Live le quedan tan sólo tres capítulos antes de terminar, publicaré uno cada día (tipo, mañana el 13 y pasado el 14)_**

 ** _Como esto ya está terminado (en mi pc 1313) ¿qué piensan que pasará con Beka? (cofcofmorircofcof)_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	13. Inestabilidad

**Por favor, abre los ojos**

—No podemos hacer esto, no tenemos una autoriza-...

—¡Me importa una mierda si tenemos la firma de su tutora o no! Llévenlo de inmediato de nuevo a pabellón.

El estado de Otabek, en efecto, es más crítico que el de Yuri. El impacto fue netamente hacia su cuerpo al ir en motocicleta y por ende el golpe fue mucho más brutal que el de otros conductores que se vieron afectados en la colisión del puente.

Cuando llegó lo pasaron de inmediato a pabellón, traía dos costillas fracturadas y si no lo operaban de inmediato, podían pasar a llevar sus pulmones provocando así algún desgarre en estos. Creyeron que estaría bien pero el doctor que ha estado a cargo suyo desde que llegó por el problema con su columna notó de inmediato que algo más andaba mal cuando en las radiografías un órgano del chico se mostraba perforado y los signos vitales fueron en caída. Además, su columna se mostraba herida y él no iba a permitir que ese chico de solo 17 años quedara inválido.

Le importaba una mierda si su hermana viniera en el avión en camino a Rusia, él, por ética y afecto que le había tomado a ese terco chico, no lo dejaría morir ni mucho menos en una silla de ruedas teniendo toda una carrera por delante.

.:.

.:.

.:.

Otabek vuelve a despertar en el pasillo. Pero ya no hay un escenario y ya no está Yuri Plisetsky a su lado. Esta vez puede recordar nítidamente todo y las piezas de la historia para él encajan a la perfección.

Es como si el tiempo a su alrededor ahora corriera de forma usual, sigue preguntándose a dónde habrá ido Yuri cuando siente aquel perturbante sonido de una camilla siendo corrida por los pasillos, como al inicio de todo. Se ve a sí mismo siendo llevado, ve a su doctor a cargo dar órdenes de forma desesperada y sabe que algo malo sucede con él cuando entran a la sala de operaciones.

Se queda plantado en el silencio del pasillo completamente solo.

De pronto, y como respondiendo a sus dudas anteriores, un chico rubio y con los ojos vidriosos da la vuelta por un pasillo, se ve preocupado, viene descalzo.

Cuando lo ve acercarse siente una pequeña emoción que se esfuma cuando aquellos ojos verdes pasan por su lado sin siquiera verlo y entonces cae en cuenta: Yuri ha despertado, a diferencia de él.

El rubio como si nada se salta la puerta de seguridad y entra al pasillo en donde se separan los quirófanos. No hay nadie cerca, todos están demasiado preocupados en el paciente que de a poco va perdiendo el ritmo cardíaco.

Otabek sigue de cerca a Yuri y nota cómo se queda estampado en una ventanilla que no deja mucho a la vista más que las cabezas de los doctores que se preparan para operar.

El kazajo está un poco desorbitado hasta que asimila el hecho. Se está muriendo.

Dirige su atención al hilo en su mano izquierda. El hilo que lo conecta a su alma está enredado completamente a su muñeca y mano en sí, como si deseara aferrarse de forma desesperada a él, pero aquello no es lo que preocupa a Otabek, no, no, no. Lo que preocupa a Otabek de pronto es ver que, el hilo que se extiende hasta dentro del quirófano a su cuerpo, justo en la mitad comienza a deshilacharse y el dolor en él se está haciendo tan físico como si estuviera volviendo a su carne nuevamente.

Se agacha a recogerlo asustado, nota como cada pequeño fragmento de aquel cordoncito comienza a desjuntarse y en un arranque de instinto comienza a unirlos, uno por uno, con manos trémulas. Va contra el tiempo, lo sabe, cada vez que une un pequeño fragmento, tres más se sueltan y el dolor en su cuerpo comienza a acecharlo.

—¿Estás aquí? — la voz del rubio se escucha quebrada, un pequeño murmullo apenas audible — Sigues aquí, ¿cierto?

Otabek vuelve a mirarlo sorprendido, de apoco sintiendo su pecho apretarse. Siente que sus ojos se escarchan en contra de su voluntad.

—Aún sigo aquí...

La primera lágrima desesperada cae por su mejilla a la vez que la voz del rubio se rompe con esos enormes ojos verdes clavados en la ventanilla aún cuando sólo puede ver la cabeza de los doctores moverse frenéticamente y escuchar tenuemente la voz de un hombre ser alzada, trémulo al igual que ellos.

Otabek vuelve a lo suyo, intentando contener las lágrimas, uniendo asustado los hilos que cada vez parecen jugar con él y querer cortarse de una vez por todas. Se pasa la palma rápido por la mejilla. No quiere morir.

—Sé que estás aquí — finalmente el nudo en la garganta de Yuri se rompe y la voz le sale quebrada. Había comenzado a llorar también — oye, no te puedes ir t-todavía, vamos, Otabek, me lo prometiste.

No quiere que el chico se vaya, esa pequeña cajita de oro encontrada no era casualidad, Yuri está cegado, está convencido con que no es casualidad haber conocido a Otabek Altin. _Otabek está ahí, algo dentro de él se lo dice, Otabek sigue ahí junto a él._

—Sigue luchando, por favor, no te puedes ir — ya no importaba si alguien lo veía llorar — quiero hablar contigo, quiero saber de ti... q-quiero saber muchas cosas de ti, qué haces en tu tiempo libre — sigue sollozando y su llanto interrumpe sus oraciones haciendo que las lágrimas de Otabek caigan con más ímpetu — quiero apoyarte cuando te sientas mal y que me apoyes también, quiero verte sobre el hielo... nunca he pisado una pista, ¿p-podrías enseñarme? ¿puedo verte jugar? prometo ser tu fan número uno, quiero saber si te gustan los gatos o más los perros, si te gusta más la vainilla o el chocolate...

El kazajo intenta reír ante las infantiles peticiones que Yuri hace pero no puede, no puede porque a él también le gustaría saber eso y más del rubio. Y lo desesperante que es no ser más rápido uniendo esos hilos que se van apagando junto con su cuerpo adolorido... mataba... mataba en todo lo literal de la palabra.

— _Otabek, me prometiste que nos íbamos a conocer._

Un último esfuerzo, un último esfuerzo. Quiere cumplir su palabra, por una vez Otabek quiere cumplir su palabra con Yuri. No quiere fallarle a él también.

El hilo en la mano del kazajo comienza a apretarse con más fuerza, quiere quedarse, quiere vivir, quiere reír, quiere llorar, quiere moverse otra vez sobre una pista de patinaje, quiere jugar una vez más, pero más que eso... quiere conocer a Yuri Plisetsky.

Abraza el hilo porque la vida se le iba en ello.

No hay nada más que hacer.

* * *

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **PORQUE VOS, SE NOTA QUE NO ME QUERÉS, SE NOTA QUE SHA NO HAY AMOR (88)**_

 ** _Ando endeciochá' me viro, bai_**

 ** _Capítulo rápido, no mueran, esperemos que tampoco Beka, las amo preciosas_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	14. Cierre final

**_Última escena_**

Yuri había sido dado de alta dos semanas luego de que despertara. Todos sus exámenes salieron bien, debía ir a curaciones los días martes para que limpiaran las últimas heridas que ya comenzaban a secarse en su piel y había comenzado a asistir al psicólogo. No se rehusó a recibir ayuda porque sabía que la necesitaba para superar su depresión.

Alguien le había hecho cambiar de perspectivas en la vida, no estaba tan solo como lo había asumido en un inicio. Había contactado a los antiguos chicos con los que solía estar en el colegio, se disculpó con ellos, no les dijo toda la verdad pero ellos tuvieron una actitud positiva hacia el rubio y comprendieron su postura. El año escolar lo comenzaría en unos meses más y hasta el momento estaba estudiando arduamente para conseguir ponerse al margen de todo. La penumbra en su casa en un inicio lo había deprimido bastante, sin embargo, con el dolor de su alma y decidiéndose finalmente, había abierto las cortinas de toda la casa, ordenó el santo desastre que tenía, limpió las habitaciones de arriba a abajo y dejó lo más pesado para el final: el jardín.

Tuvo que arreglar todo nuevamente, desde sacar malezas hasta plantar nuevas flores. La pareja nueva que se habían mudado al lado de su casa lo ayudó bastante; ellos poseían un bonito jardín y a veces el otro Yuuri japonés le regalaba semillas mientras que señor Viktor ayudaba a cavar la tierra ya que él tampoco era un chico con fuerza en los brazos. El matrimonio enserio le había ayudado bastante a casi terminar el jardín. Ahora las margaritas abrían cada mañana al percibir el alba, el césped comenzaba a crecer de forma pareja y el pequeño huertito antes seco, ahora se surtía de zanahorias y pequeñas lechugas.

Yuri estaba conforme. Con ese trozo de la casa podía mantener a su abuelo orgulloso donde fuera que estuviera.

Potya nunca volvió, eso fue lo único más triste, a veces se sentía un poco solo pero trataba de distraerse lo más rápido posible para no ponerse a llorar.

Cuando su hora con la psicóloga terminaba, usualmente iba a saludar a Yuko y por último pasar a...

—¡Yuri! — hablando de la Reina de Roma...

—Hola — volteó en el pasillo y se acercó a saludarla.

Yuko se quedó con él hasta que fue dado de alta, cada tarde, cada noche, cada vez que se ponía a llorar y cada vez que quería cualquier cosa. La chica se había vuelto muy cercana suyo y siempre le regalaba dulces cuando se veían. Incluso había conocido a su esposo y a sus hijas las cuales, por cierto, adoraban jugar y trenzar su cabello.

Le había tomado mucho cariño y a veces sentía que esa chica era mucho más madre suya que la mujer que lo parió. Pasaba pendiente suyo y a veces notaba de inmediato cuando algo le estaba molestando.

Se quedaron un rato conversando en el pasillo, Yuko, como de costumbre, le regaló una bolsa con gomitas de colores y el ruso sonriendo las aceptó y guardó en su mochila.

—Te tengo una sorpresa — de pronto soltó la castaña.

Yuri ladeó su rostro de forma divertida, casi como un gato, mirándola con esos grandes ojos verdes, curioso y confundido.

—¡Pero no te lo puedo decir con palabras! — exclamó de pronto.

El rubio no pudo evitarlo y se sintió emocionado. Su pecho dio un vuelco y reclamó casi de inmediato.

—¡No es justo! dime qué es...

—Ah-Ah — negó con su índice — ahora, date vuelta, taparé tus ojos y te guiaré.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! — negó cuando la castaña intentó taparle los ojos con sus manos — me voy a caer.

—Tch, que te digo que no, confía en mi.

Algo reticente, volteó. Sintió las cálidas manos de Yuko taparle los ojos y comenzaron a caminar despacio mientras la castaña hablaba de cualquier cosa para distraerlo. A pesar de todo, Yuri tanteaba el aire con sus manos en más de una vez pasando a llevar a gente que pasaba y recibiendo regaños de la chica.

En un escalón no avisado a tiempo, el rubio se tropezó y casi se va de bruces al suelo si no fuera porque la chica tomó con fuerza su cabeza de forma brusca, provocando ahora reclamos por parte del ruso mientras esta vez ella reía por la metida de pata.

—¿Ya llegamos? no quiero caerme de nuevo.

—Casi, casi ¿quieres una pista?

—Demonios, Yuko ¡Te la he estado pidiendo todo este tiempo!

—Bien, a ver~ vas a ver algo. — comienza y el rubio bufa, haciéndola reír por lo obvio — apenas despertó preguntó por ti...

El corazón de Yuri Plisetsky late más rápido, sintiendo nervios de pronto, su cara se tiñió de un leve carmín y una sonrisa preciosa nació en su boca aún con sus ojos tapados. Lo sabía, lo sabía, ¡Lo sabía!

—No me digas-...

Sintió una puerta descorrerse y la oscuridad desaparecer de sus ojos.

—¡Sorpresa!

Le cuesta centrar la vista cuando la luz lo encandila luego de haber caminado tanto tiempo a oscuras. Un chico azabache es lo primero que ve, se encontraba sentado en la camilla junto a una chica igual a él.

Apenas lo ve su estoicismo desaparece y le sonríe, tiene el cabello desordenado y su tono de voz suena dulce.

—Yuri Plisetsky.

La sonrisa emocionada no sale del rostro de Yuri. Y no lo hará.

—Otabek Altin.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _* Es posible que suba un extra uvu_**


	15. Broche extra

**_Nacer para vivir_**

Tuvieron que pasar cuatro meses para que Otabek Altin pudiera despertar, todo ese tiempo lo pasó en la nada, perdido, solo, en negro. Y tuvo que pasar seis meses más en terapias para poder caminar sin ninguna dificultad.

Por suerte Yuri esperó, pacientemente, cada día en el que se encontraba sumido en el sueño del coma; entre vivir y morir, cada día en el que estuvo bajo los ojos de los doctores y cada día de rehabilitación en el que tuvo que aprender a utilizar sus piernas casi desde cero y primero con muletas porque ni su peso se podía.

En todo momento, a cada instante, aquellas ventanitas verdes lo seguían a cada rincón al que se movía, día continuo lo iba a visitar. Su hermana Anara hasta le había cogido aprecio al pequeño ruso de cabellos dorados que miraba con una sonrisa dulce a su hermano, cuidándolo protectoramente. La mujer no era tonta, puesto que también había notado cómo su hermano menor miraba a Yuri Plisetsky; como si se conocieran de toda la vida y como si lo que les restara de ellas la quisieran pasar al lado del otro para siempre y toda una eternidad.

El día en que los compañeros de Altin lo visitaron... fue algo incómodo. Mila era la que más a gusto estaba, incluso se lanzó al chico a penas ingresó a la habitación, causando un par celos silenciosos a Yuri que observaba en silencio. Y un tanto cohibido, detrás de Mila, entró Jean. Yuri por inconsciencia lo miró feo, recordando todo lo que le había hecho pasar a Beka, él y los otros, pero a falta de los otros ahora se desquitaba con el canadiense.

Otabek recibió a la peliroja con el mismo cariño de siempre y a Jean de manera más esquiva, un poco incómodo con el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

Mientras Mila no dejaba de ponerlo al tanto de todo y miraba curiosa a Yuri siempre a un lado de Beka sin despegarse de él ni un segundo, Jean asentía a ratos en el relato de la chica a la par que intentaba evitar los ojos verdosos que parecían matarlo de una y mil formas en su mente.

—Lo pusiste nervioso, Yura — dijo una vez que ambos chicos lo dejaron con varios regalitos y un oso gigante cortesía de Mila. El rubio frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, enfurruñado.

—Él no me agrada — murmuró en una rabieta infantil.

Otabek sonrió. No tenía que preguntar el por qué. Al igual que él sentía rechazo hacia la madre de Plisetsky por dejarlo, Yuri odiaba a Jean por irse a donde el sol calentaba y no al lado de la persona que en teoría era su amigo y debía estar en las buenas y en las malas.

No queriendo poner más tensión, cambió el tema.

—Anara me estaba hablando de volver a Kazajstán — Yuri levantó la vista sorprendido — creo que también me iré de Moscú a-...

—¿P-Por qué tan de pronto? — intentaba que su voz no se rompiera, pero a cambio, no logró ocultar su consternación.

Beka sonrió de lado, mirándolo de soslayo, algo que podía dejar baboso a Yuri sin contar las atractivas margaritas que se le marcaban al kazajo.

Yuri ni siquiera lo había dejado terminar la frase, así que en venganza, el kazajo dejó que continuara el mismo rubio.

—No me dijiste nada, ¿y el hockey? — _"¿y yo?"_ sin embargo era lo que en verdad quería preguntar.

—Lo continuaré donde sea que vaya — esperó a que el rubio captara la mentira pero a medida que los segundos pasaban y seguían mirándose fijamente, notó que el menor se mordía el labio intentando ocultar los pucheros antes del llanto. — San Petersburgo tiene una buena universidad deportiva, ¿sabes? iré al terminar el instituto.

Y Yuri Plisetsky se detuvo en seco a algo vergonzoso que estaba a punto de hacer como llorar. El impacto pasó a transformarse en enojo por el engaño y el engaño a indignación.

—¡¿San Petersburgo?! ¿eres imbécil o qué? ¿por qué no dijiste eso antes? — Otabek soltó una carcajada, le enternecía que a pesar del vocabulario rudo del chico, hace tan solo unos segundos Yuri parecía querer ponerse a llorar.

—No me iré de Rusia. Me quedaré contigo, si es lo que quieres — y ahí estaba la sinceridad en los ojos castaños de Altin que podía domar al tigre ruso. — Esperaré a que termines los estudios para llevarte conmigo, y no acepto una negativa como respuesta. Sabes que soy muy terco.

—Beka...

Yuri paseó la mirada avergonzada por algunos puntos de la habitación antes de centrarse en chico, con las mejillas arreboladas, una sonrisa boba queriendo nacer en sus labios y su corazón latiendo a mil. No aguantó y se lanzó a abrazar al kazajo que todo el tiempo lo miró con una sonrisa expectante, como si supiera que la respuesta obvia era un sí rotundo. Estúpido Otabek y su maldita seguridad.

—Auch...

—lo siento, lo siento.

Iba a separarse pero volvió a ser rodeado con delicadeza pero fuerza, obligándolo a quedarse en el pecho del mayor que poco a poco bajó las caricias de su sedoso cabello a su mejilla, queriendo hacer aquello que tanto había querido desde hace un par de meses desde que Yuri había entrado a esa habitación. Sigiloso y preciso, el menor captó la intención y emocionado se dejó, cerrando los ojos y subiendo el rostro acalorado.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron, Yuri no pudo evitar sonreír por la vergüenza, incitando aún más a Otabek a por fin tomar esa dulce y suave porción de caramelo que Plisetsky utilizaba para sonreírle de la manera más bella posible.

.::.

.::.

.::.

Nueve meses estuvieron "conociéndose" hasta que Otabek se animó a pedirle a Yuri que saliera con él. Se arrepentía de no habérselo pedido antes cuando Yuri admitió que pensó que jamás se lo pediría, pero bueno, ellos desde un inicio habían sido cariñosos entre sí así que no importaba mucho.

Cuando los meses pasaron, cuando su relación avanzó destrozando cada obstáculo, ahí estaba Yuri esperando fuera del instituto de Otabek para pasar la tarde juntos cumpliendo un mes más en su relación.

Tenía que ponerse de puntitas para poder avistarlo con tanto estudiante empujándose y desesperado por irse luego como si los hubieran tenido encarcelados todo el maldito día. Otabek iba bajando las escaleras cuando Yuri lo distinguió al fin. También buscándolo con la mirada, sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Iba a tan sólo un par de metros e iba tan concentradísimo en llegar luego con Yuri que no se percató antes de tiempo cuando chocó con alguien, tirando las cosas del contrario sin quererlo.

—Oh, lo siento, enserio lo sie-... ah... Jean...

El canadiense miró de forma incómoda y sorprendida a Otabek, quien casi de forma mecánica y pesada se agachó a recoger lo que había tirado entregándoselas porque al parecer él se había quedado demasiado tiempo pegado en el asombro.

Yuri observaba con el ceño semifruncido al ex-amigo del kazajo.

—Adiós.

—Ah, uhm, e-espera, Beka — lo detuvo de la mano antes de irse.

Otabek lo miró serio, la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Hizo un pequeño gesto en dirección al rubio y cuando notó que Jean no lo soltaba y no pillaba el asunto, dijo:

—Mi novio me está esperando.

Los ojos azules del Leroy se abrieron como platos, mirando rápido en dirección al tigrillo malhumorado que lo miraba de la misma mala manera que en el hospital. Abrió la boca nervioso, eso no se lo había esperado para nada.

—¿T-Tienes novio?

Otabek rodó los ojos, lo acababa de decir, además, el que el mayor no le soltara la mano le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta porque Yuri cada vez fruncía más y más el ceño y si ese chico se acercaba y abría la boca enojado... él no se haría responsable.

—N-No, digo, yo, Otabek d-disculpa... he querido disculparne desde hace tiempo... por todo.

Otabek retiró su mano y asintió.

—Da igual, Jean, ya pasó mucho tiempo. Pero está bien.

Asintió y finalmente lo dejó ir.

Una sonrisa triste se formó en el rostro de Jean mientras veía al menor abrazando posesivamente al kazajo que lo correspondía mientras caminaban hacia la motocicleta.

Había llegado demasiado tarde; Beka ya era feliz al lado de alguien más.

Pero en el fondo sintió tranquilidad.

.::.

.::.

.::.

Aquella tarde cumplían cuatro hermosos meses de estar saliendo. Yuri le había dado su sorpresa en la mañana al moreno, entrando a su piso antes de que despertara con la copia que él mismo le había facilitado para cuando quisiera ir a... ya saben, _divertirse_... ¡Pero ese no es el punto!, el rubio se esmeró como buen novio, se mentalizó y organizó para ser lo más cursi posible (cosa que le costaba un tanto y por todo el amor que le tenía al castaño logró serlo con mucha pena).

Apenas Altin despertó notó que en el techo de su habitación colgaban globitos color dorado y se extrañó, pero a penas notó el cartel pegado a un lado suyo con la prolija letra de Yuri, le tomó el hilo al asunto: _"¡Felices 4 meses amor!"_ y en letra diminuta al lado _"felices los 4 (?)"_ sí, Yuri sabía cuánto odiaba esa canción. A pesar de todo sonrió por inercia cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, ¿Acaso podía ser más lindo ese niño?

Cuando salió al pasillo el olor del desayuno lo hizo sonreír por segunda vez en el día. Caminó hacia el marco dela puerta y vio al rubio cantando en voz baja con el cabello tomado en una coleta simple, lo abrazó por detrás con delicadeza y el menor soltó una risita al sentir su cuello ser besado.

Otabek no supo qué demonios había hecho Yuri para no quemar la cocina, pero lo que le preparó estuvo delicioso. Y su rostro triunfal cuando le dio el visto bueno a su comida no tuvo precio. El rubio lo regaloneó un par de minutitos en la cama antes de que ambos tuvieran que partir al colegio entre besos, bajando como podían las escaleras y con risas ahogadas para no despertar a los vecinos del edifico.

Ahora, en la tarde, era el turno del kazajo.

Yura salía más temprano de sus clases por lo que lo esperó fuera de su instituto. Luego de la divertida escena de celos que tuvo por la culpa de Jean, Otabek lo llevó hasta el estacionamiento, le acomodó el casco y finalmente partieron... pero en dado punto Yuri se percató de que aquel no era el camino a su hogar.

Pasaron por unas cuantas calles y al pie del puente de la carretera sintió un escalofrío. Ahí había sido su primer encuentro. Se abrazó más a la cintura del kazajo y cerró los ojos, recordando todo, esperando el destino al que el mayor lo llevaba.

Cuando al parecer habían llegado, Otabek le besó la frente y Yuri quedó más curioso de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? — reconocía el lugar, era una plaza cercana al centro, bastante tranquila.

—Tápate los ojos, espérame aquí unos segundos.

—¿Qué?

—Solo has lo que te digo, confía en mí, vuelvo enseguida.

Algo reticente, asintió. Se sentó en una banca y apoyó sus codos en sus muslos tapando su vista antes de ver a su novio irse corriendo al otro lado de la placita directo a la zona de las tiendas.

Esperó unos minutos con la tentación de quitarse las manos del rostro, pero sabía que arruinaría la sorpresa y se contuvo.

Sintió varios pasos a su alrededor, supuso que eran más transeúntes. En efecto lo eran, puesto que reconoció de inmediato los pasos apurados del mayor llegando a su lado.

—Está bien, Yura, puedes abrirlos.

Y cuando lo hizo, su corazón latió más fuerte, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

—Eres lo más precioso de la vida, Yuratchka Plisetsky.

—¿Por qué ser cursi te sale mejor que a mí? — refunfuñó avergonzado, recibiendo el ramo gigante de girasoles con otras pequeñas florcitas blancas en compañía — no tenías por qué, gra-...

—No es lo único — de pronto el kazajo lo interrumpió sentándose a su lado. Solo entonces Yuri notó que el chico sostenía otra caja de tamaño mediano y de color rojo.

Tragó ansioso, apretando el ramo contra su pecho. Amaba los regalos, más si venían de parte de Otabek que tanto conocía su gusto, sin embargo, lo notó un poco incómodo cuando le pidió la caja. Se la entregó mordiéndose el labio inferior y el rubio pensó que lo que sea que fuera, no era como si se fuera a poner a llorar porque no le gustara o algo por el estilo.

—Sé que no puede remplazar lo que perdiste... pero intenté adoptar el que más se pareciera a ella...

Dejando de lado el ramo, abrió la caja justo cuando un pequeño maullido se escapó. Un pequeño gatito con la nariz, las patitas y la cola manchadas de negro se removía inquieto, no debía tener más de tres meses y una pequeña cintita rosa adornaba su cuello. Yuri quedó paralizado, más cuando la criatura intentó salir de la caja y refregaba su naricita con sus manos.

Soltó un quejido, un sollozo que alertó a Beka.

—¡¿Y-Yuri?!

Mierda. Sí que había empezado a llorar.

—Lo siento, ¿fui desconsiderado? l-lo siento mucho, no sé si pueda devolverlo pero-... — intentaba buscar una solución desesperada al pensar que la había cagado, se paró mientras seguía balbuceando soluciones y se acuclilló frente al rubio.

—Es preciosa — dijo de pronto con voz aguda, hipando y temblando, tomando despacio a la minina — e-es como un m-mini Potya. Es hermosa, la adoro Beka.

Otabek soltó un suspiro tremendo de alivio. Vio cómo Yuri se limpiaba algunos rastros de lágrimas y acariciaba el cuello de la inquieta que no dejaba de maullar, restregándose y olfateando a su nuevo dueño, mirando todo con esos ojos azules llenos de curiosidad.

El menor ahora soltaba pequeñas sonrisas llenas de felicidad. Maldito y perfecto Otabek, siempre sabía darle al clavo y hacerlo llegar al clímax de sus emociones.

—Me alegra que te guste — acarició su muslo aún frente a él — ¿Cómo vas a llamarla?

—Maluma.

—¡¿QUÉ?! — exclamó indignado y shockeado, llamando la atención de algunas personas que pasaban por ahí.

Yuri soltó una carcajada por la reacción de su novio, le encantaba arruinar los momentos románticos. El mayor se percató de que era una broma y sonrió tieso, por poco y le da un ataque.

—No ¿es hembra, cierto? — Beka asintió — quiero ponerle _Lion Cheetah Bear._

Otabek se tapó la sonrisa _"nombre de mierda"_ pensó. Pero se aguantó el comentario dejando a su novio ser. Debía amarlo demasiado como para dejar que le pusieran ese nombre a tan preciosa criatura.

—Te amo Beka. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado — confesó mirándolo con vergüenza.

—También te amo bebé — se inclinó buscando sus labios, los cuales enseguida le fueron entregados y besados de forma tan dulce que sintió que sólo eran ellos en el mundo, nadie más.

En nada de tiempo, lo eran todo. La base del otro, las ganas de seguir, una segunda oportunidad, las ganas de seguir anhelando.

Era como si hubieran nacido el uno para el otro, nacido para encontrarse. En el fondo agradecieron haber estado al borde de la muerte, porque de no ser así no hubieran apreciado la vida propia y ajena como ahora hacían, como ahora amaban.

Mientras sus labios seguían entrelazándose, ambos corazones latieron con sincronía, sonriendo una vez más. Había vida dentro de sí, tanto propia como ajena.

Habían nacido para vivir. Para vivirse.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Al fin les traigo el final de esta historia c:_**

 ** _Intenté hacerlo lo más sweet posible, espero que les haya gustado_**

 ** _Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia bebés. Las amo mucho y me hace muy feliz poder cerrar esta historia con un final feliz_**

 ** _Ya saben que pueden ahora encontrarme con mi otra historia Boys your Age (momento spam*) la cual está en progreso y justamente actualizo mañana *besitos_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer!_**


End file.
